Can't Keep a Good Guy Down
by JOXER
Summary: Crossover Child's Play with seaQuest. COMPLETED! YAY!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer- The regular stuff- don't own any of them, neither seaQuest or child's play. I   
am only going from the info from the movie- so if I miss some small facts about Chucky,   
sorry. Also, I hated the sequels to Child's Play, so to make this easy, only the first two   
ever happened. Child play 3 and bride of Chucky never happened ok. Um, other than   
that, I don't own any of these characters except for the Vintage toys employees.  
  
Personal Note- Thank to Julius for the idea, ya too evil little boy... must of gotten my   
trait! Thanks little nephew! Sorry you I made you died in this story... my revenge for the   
olive thing...Nevermind. Thanks to Lois McQueri who let me used her name and made   
me promise not to kill her! Thanks! Um, Thanks to Caroline, I love ya too much and   
thanks you soo much for listening to me struggle with Jer. Ok, talked enough, on with   
the story.  
  
I have no one betaing this, so sorry but I have no one that wants to. It is just me and my   
bad english. If anyone wants to volunteer, seaquest_fan@yahoo.com  
  
Crossover- Child's Play/ seaQuest.  
  
Rated- R. Maybe NC-17 later on but that is just a warning....  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Cant Keep a Good Guy Down  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Shawn McQueri was early to today's schedule meeting. He always like to be there and   
greet his employees. The clock inside the room read 7:45 am and he sat himself down at   
the edge of the enormous table. He sat in the bosses chair. Oh how is was great to be   
him. Not long ago he bought out an old toy store and started 'Vintage Toys'. Shawn had   
the great idea to bring back the toys from the 60's through the 90's. Many of them had   
loss their use due to technology but there was a lot of men and women collecting these   
ideas and he couldn't deny that some kids still love playing with the train sets and the   
'ma ma' doll. 'A 35 year old playing with toys' he amused himself with his title. But the   
business had gone real well and people were buying these old new toys. Shawn had   
called the meeting to think of another toy to bring back. So many toys have already been   
made and so many others were still yet to be discovered. As his employees gathered in   
the meeting room, he could help but grin. 'All these people work for me?' He thought. 'I   
have only been in business for 2 years and I have more people under me than the Disney   
company' He sacristy thought as all 12 employees were present and was time to begin the   
meeting.   
  
"Alright people, sales have been off the wall! You all know that our latest item had been   
doing great- who knew people loved Cuqpi dolls so much. Now, it has been over 4   
months and we need something 'new' in the store shelves. So, I gave you all a week to   
think it over, lets see what you guys got!" Shawn folded his hands and prepared himself,   
there was going to be a war.  
  
They went in clock wise order, all telling them new ideas for the toys. All from before,   
from Mattel's old Barbie to Lionel Train sets: all companies that went bankrupt after   
2013. Those ideas were great but old news from last meeting. After 8 employees   
presented their case, Shawn was losing hope. 'It was time for employ 9' He thought as   
she began to present her idea.  
  
"What about the good guy doll?" Susan Martinez stood up and had a folder full of facts   
to show her boss. Mr. McQueri gave her the go on hand signal and she took it as a   
maybe. "They were very popular when I was a kid, heck, even I had one. I was a tom   
boy back then and everyone on the block had a good guy doll."  
  
"Martinez... not a bad idea, go on." Shawn was very interested in the idea, it could work.   
He remembered growing up and playing pirates in his backyard with his good guy doll   
named Tommy.  
  
"Well" She walked over to Mr. McQueri's seat and handed him a folder of her   
presentation. She then passed out more copies to her other employees. Susan go up to   
the pull screen and began her PowerPoint presentation.  
  
"AS you can see sir, the Good Guy doll was doing great when they first came out. On   
that Christmas, every toy store was sold out of the item. It was very hard to find them   
and if you did, they were too expensive but that never stopped a mother to buy one for   
her son. Or in my case, for her tom boy." She clicked the screen and a picture of a good   
guy standing in a colorful scenery. "The good Guy represented the best pal for every boy   
in the world. 'He was your friend till the end.'" She mimicked the good guy old line.   
She clicked on to the next screen that showed a very old picture of kids, 5 boys and one   
girl in overalls, holding their good guy doll. "As you can see, I have grown up a little but   
while I was, my good guy doll Peter was always there for me."  
  
"Wait, isn't there a reason why the good guy doll failed miserably after the three years in   
the market?" A very annoyed employee asked Susan, hinting that he hated the idea.   
Mostly because it wasn't his.  
  
"I was getting to that Cunningham." Susan took a breath and continued. She clicked the   
screen and a picture of a little boy appeared. "If you are all following in the folder I have   
prepared, there was a case involving this little boy." She pointed to the screen. "His   
name was Andrew Barcely. He claimed that his good Guy doll, Chucky, was posses with   
the serial killer..." She paused as she clicked on the mouse to change the screen.   
"Charles Lee Ray."  
  
"So what happened?" Cunningham interrupted again. Knowing that the company went   
down hill from there.  
  
"I am getting to that. The good guy company Vs Andrew Barcely was ruled out and the   
murder charges was filed on his mother, Karen Barcely. After Andy was sent to a foster   
family, he claimed again that the doll tried to 'take his soul' again. After the doll had   
been destroyed , it mysteriously came back. There was a witness, his foster sister but she   
had a record longer than the phonebook, that she was an unreliable witness. Andy was   
put into therapy and after that, there was no incidence with his Chucky Doll." She gave   
another sigh and continued. She clicked the mouse to show a ware house completely   
destroyed. "The good guys factory was left with so much damage caused by Andy   
Barcely, that the store had to file bankruptcy in 1989. There were 1 million good guys   
sold and since the Barcely case, all have disappeared. Some parents threw them away or   
just simply lost them."  
  
"Do you think that this case is going to affect the sales?" McQueri asked. Intrigue with   
the idea but the idea of bring back a 'murder' doll is pushing it.  
  
"I think it will work both ways sir. The case is very old and hardly people remember   
Andy Barcely. He died 10 years ago in a car accident and no one really remembers him.   
For those who do in the other hand, people who remember this case might just want the   
doll to have as a memory about the case or the serial killer Ray."  
  
"What happened to the doll? Chucky I mean?" McQueri asked.  
  
"Know one knows sir. The doll was taken by police for evidence and it has been under   
lock and key to this point." Susan informed her boss.  
  
"I don't know sir, it seems, well, who would buy this toy? Kids are into computers not a   
buddy." Cunningham asked McQueri.  
  
"I hope you have something better than she does Cunningham. I think people are a little   
too tired of the Lionel trains." Shawn shot back to the employ and Cunningham just   
stared at his hands. He slowly turned to Susan. "Alright Susan, great idea. Now, do we   
have a mold to copy from or do we have to make our own?"  
  
"Actually sir, my computer whiz friend Josh Crawley found me an original doll and had   
it copied to our computers. The body is just stuffed but the head was a classic mold."  
  
"Any idea where he got it Susan?"  
  
"He wouldn't tell me, I am just glad we got an original to copy from, makes it more   
vintage."  
  
"alright people, lets hear it for Susan." Shawn got up and clapped for his new vice   
president Martinez. Everyone clapped except for the stubborn Cunningham as he only   
gave a single clap. The meeting was over now and people went back to their stations to   
get working on their new toy- The Good Guy Doll.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*2 weeks later-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Susan drove up to the fed ex building with a package to send to her favorite nephew. She   
was more than surprise that her boss, McQueri appointed her as his new vice President.   
That made her day just to see the old vice president move down a rank. She smiled as she   
told Cunningham that his job was changed and she was taking over. She entered the   
station only to find a hour long wait. As she took a number and sat herself down with her   
package, she phone buzzed.   
  
"Hello. Thanks for calling dominos, we have a special today of pineapple...."  
  
"Ha ha very funny Susan. Last time it was papa johns, you need to get new material."  
  
"I thought it was funny Mattey."  
  
"Don't call me that Susy!"  
  
"Matty matty, I heard no complaint last night. What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is that I excepted my vice president home over an hour ago. Where are   
you?"  
  
"In Cancun Mexico."  
  
"I swear you sound more like your brother everyday!"  
  
"Heck yea? Don't ya think I'm getting betta at it?"  
  
"Stop it, really, where are ya...see, you got me doing it!"  
  
"Funny. No, here at fed ex."  
  
"Ok, what is up?"  
  
"I got the first Good Guy doll ever made, the shipment goes out today, over 300 hundred   
in the city alone!"  
  
"Santa little elf. But that doesn't explain you being at fed ex!"  
  
"Oh puddin, I am getting to that."  
  
"Number 59, window 4 number 59."  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
Susan looked at her number tag. "No, number 60."  
  
"Oh, so why are you in fed ex?  
  
"I am sending the doll to our nephew. You know he is into the classic stuff and I know   
you don't want anymore toys around the house. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not, it is great. He will love the doll! Did you get him the Elvis disks too?"  
  
"Sure did. He kept buggin me about them so I am also sending it to him."  
  
"Are you sure they are not going to make fun of him, you know, it is all doll Susy?"  
  
"I don't think so, I think he will enjoy it."  
  
"Hope so."  
  
"Number 60, window 6 number 60." The computer operator said.  
  
"I got to go Matty, se ya in a jiffy."  
  
"Bye honey." With that Susan grabbed the package and the disks and headed toward   
window 6. As she put the package down, the man in window 5 helped greeter her with a   
warm smile. He took notice of the package.   
  
"Hello ma'am. Is that a good guy doll?" The mans kindly asked.  
  
"Yes sir, my company just brought them back! I go the first one, I am sending it to my   
nephew."  
  
"I remember them, I had one named Clark. We have fond memories. So, they brought   
them back? I must get one for my son." With that, Susan smiled. She knew her idea was   
a smash hit. She set the package and the disks for weighting and picked out a box for   
both of them. "so, how are you sending this?"   
  
"Next Day delivery. It has to be in Florida by tomorrow."  
  
"Florida! That is a long way, it is going to cost you."  
  
"It is alright, Tony's worth it."  
  
"Who?" The man asked  
  
"My nephew, Tony Piccolo, he is too old for toys but he loves classic stuff."  
  
"I can see that, it also explains the Elvis disks" With that, Susan as the man took the   
package and stamped them with fed ex stamps. She handed him the address to where to   
ship. "That would be 35.00 dollars ma'am."  
  
Susan wrote a check and handed it to the fed ex man. With that, the man took the package   
and shoved it to the back room. Susan left the fed office and headed toward her car. She   
was not going to call her nephew, she wanted for Tony to be surprised.  
  



	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer- Don't own them, none of them, how sad....I am writing in season two era but added   
some stuff. Ben Krieg is still the Supply and Moral officer and Dr. Kristen Westphalen is still   
the doctor. Wendy Smith is just the other doctor on board too. What else...Every one from   
season two still there and making Lucas birth year 2004, just to keep him 15. Other than that,   
enjoy.   
  
Personal Note- Thanks to Jules, Caroline, Lois and Dag. Um, other than that, lets get going!   
Again, no one betaing this and so, I am very sorry for some English errors. I am trying my best.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--  
  
Can't Keep a Good Guy Down.  
  
By the untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
The seaQuest docked the Florida coast around eight am and the supplies for the sub were waiting   
on the dock. Lieutenant Ben Krieg waited the seaQuest to dock and was preparing himself for a   
full day of work. He was surrounded by other crewmembers to help out with the supplies. Ben   
had his chart ready and as the seaQuest dock, the doors opened and the work began.  
  
Lucas Wolenczak was too busy typing on his computer to notice what time it was. He had pulled   
an all nighter just to finish his new program he has been working on for two weeks. Lucas typing   
annoyed his new roommate, Tony Piccolo and Tony had left the room. Lucas was still upset on   
sharing his room but he was getting along with the x con. Tony was a great guy deep down and   
was a lousy poker player, making it easier for Lucas to win all the times. Lucas returned to his   
job and found that his computer was very slow today and was growing impatience with the stupid   
machine. He quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 am. 'Oh my god, it is here'   
Lucas thought as he saved his work and quickly changed into presentable clothes. Lucas tapped   
on the monitor as it took its time again to save his work. He was going to let it run but decided   
to stay the full 30 seconds to make sure it would save property. As it did, Lucas shut his   
computer and headed toward the supply room.   
  
Lucas was running at full speed when he made a quick turn and fell on the slippery floor. Lucas   
landed hard on his rear and gave out a small cry. He quickly looked to see if anyone saw him   
fall. He was glad to see no one until he heard someone behind him. Lucas quickly got to his feet   
and turned around ready to come up with a story on why he was on the floor. He turned and   
came face to chest with the huge GELF, Dagwood, holding a wet looking mop.   
  
"Lucas, are you hurt?" Dagwood slowly said.  
  
"Not that bad Dag" Lucas said as he rubbed his rear.  
  
"Umm.. Sorry, the floor is slippery when it is wet."  
  
"That is O.K. Dag. I shouldn't have been running anyways." As much it was Lucas fault, he   
thought why didn't Dagwood put up a wet floor sign. Lucas shook the thought away. "Sorry   
Dag, I would like to talk to you more but I got other things to do."  
  
"I understand, other things more important." Dagwood sadly said as he went to go mop the   
floors.  
  
Lucas quickly spoke up. "No, that is not it. I have to get a package that I ordered 5 weeks ago   
before Ben loses it! I promise to talk to you later."   
  
"O.K., but don't run." Dagwood cautioned his friend.  
  
"I wont Dag, I promise. See ya." Lucas was glad that Dagwood understood and when Dagwood   
was out of sight, Lucas began to run toward the supply room. Lucas stopped as crew members   
were carrying boxes to places they need to go. Lucas almost ran into a huge box but quickly   
ducked it. Lucas looking for Ben in all this mess. He didn't have to look long.  
  
"Andrews, that goes to the mess!" yelled the Lt. Krieg.   
  
"Got it!" replied the seamen Andrews.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Oduro, that box has some labs stuff that is very fragile!" Ben yelled   
at Oduro. Oduro couldn't pick up the heavy box and got mad and gave the box a quick kick.   
"Johnson, help mister macho man with the box!" Ben yelled again. He didn't want the lab   
equipment to be damage. Not because the cost, he dreaded the long speech he was going to get   
from a very annoyed Dr. Kristen Westphalen. Ben spotted Lucas waving to him and told the kid   
to come over. Lucas made his way to Ben, ducking and walking in the maze of boxes.  
  
"Hey Lucas, come to help out?" Ben said as he tapped Lucas shoulders.  
  
"Yeah right. Glad I don't have your job. Looks like a living headache."  
  
"It is, so your not here to help, what can I.." Ben noticed something from the corner of his eye   
and grew mad. "Oduro!" Ben yelled as he moved forward to where the two men where standing.  
  
"Sorry sir, it just fell." Johnson and Oduro apologized. The supplies for the lad were scattered on   
the floor, the box had opened from the bottom.   
  
"Shit.."Ben began to say as he heard Lucas asked what was wrong. "It is all right, pick up the   
mess and report to Dr. Weshphalen." Ben ordered the two men and was glad he was not the one   
going to face the doctor. Lucas was growing more impatient by the second.  
  
"Ben, did my package come?" Lucas asked knowing that it did.  
  
"The chip? The one you ordered from the computer store?"  
  
"Yes, it is supposed to be here and I need it. It suppose to make my computer run faster, a   
millisecond faster than the new ones!"  
  
Ben looked at his chart, knowing where was the chip but wanted to play with the kid.   
"Lucas..Lucas..Lucas" Ben said as he looked for Lucas name on the chart. "Umm.. must be   
under Wolenczak...."Ben said as he turned the pages of his list.  
  
"Come on Ben, don't be like this! I know it came today! It has to be here!!!" Lucas said as he   
grabbed the list from Ben's hands and began his own search. His name was on the first page and   
read Wolenczak, Lucas- one item. And it was checked off, meaning that the package was here!   
"See!" Lucas shoved the list in Ben's face.  
  
"Right under my nose all this time?" Ben joked.   
  
"SO...WHERE IS IT!" Lucas said, as his patience was gone.  
  
"Hold your horses wont you! Man, I think you would have killed me to get the stupid chip!" Ben   
said as he moved to an area where smaller boxes where laying. He quickly grabbed Lucas   
package and handed it Lucas. Lucas gave him the small thanks and was headed toward his room   
to install the disk. Ben looked back down and saw a package for Tony.  
  
"Hey Lucas! Hold up for a sec" Ben yelled holding the huge but light package.  
  
"What is it now Ben." Lucas said annoyed. All he wanted to do now was install the chip and run   
it.  
  
"Do me favor, this came for Tony." Ben said as the teen moved toward him.  
  
"So...?" Lucas said. Ben gave him the package.  
  
"Since you guys are roomies, take it with you and give it to him!" Ben said and quickly returned   
to his job.  
  
Lucas took the package and headed toward his quarters. A he entered his cluttered room. He   
threw the package on to Tony's bunk and sat down on his chair. He quickly opened the package   
Lucas ordered and was amazed at the small chip inside. He quickly took the chip and installed it   
into his computer. He began to open the system when someone opened the door. Lucas was too   
intrigued with the chips program, he didn't greet the visitor.  
  
"What ya doin Luke?" Tony asked his roommate.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Luke." A very annoyed teen answered   
back. He really hated being called Luke. The name had a bad memory.  
  
"Plenty. So Luke, what ya doin whiz kid?" Tony said as he sat on his bunk. "Hey, tis for me?"   
Tony asked as he took note of the package on his bunk.   
  
"Yes, it came on the supplies run." Lucas said quickly turning his attention back to the computer.   
Lucas was all too amazed on how fast everything was going, he never notice when Tony opened   
up his package. Tony raised an eyebrow as he look at the doll. Tony took out the doll from the   
box and saw that there was stuff on the bottom. He reached down and grabbed the disks and a   
note that was there. Tony eyes widen as the disks were music by the King, Elvis, and began to   
read the note.  
  
~Tony, I hope you like my new product. It is a good guy doll from the 80's and it is the first one   
ever made! Matt got you the disks and he says hello. Hope you like your gift! Love Matthew   
and Susan Martinez.~  
  
Tony thought to himself, his uncle never remembers anything so the disks had to come from his   
aunt anyway. He examined the doll. It wasn't that bad, it was cute in away. The doll was   
dressed in overalls and a rainbow-striped sweater. 'Maybe chicks dig guys who play with dolls'   
Tony thought as another thought entered his head. He took notice that Lucas wasn't paying any   
attention to him and decided to play trick on Lucas. Tony got up slowing, with the doll and   
sneaked behind the teen. Tony was giggling but tried to keep it down. Tony quickly shoved the   
doll infront of Lucas face and made the voice for the doll.  
  
"Hey Lucas!" said Tony speaking for the doll. Lucas screamed in fright and fell off his chair   
hitting the floor hard. Tony was now laughing really hard as he carried the doll over Lucas.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Lucas said as he began to get from the floor and rub his swore rear   
again.  
  
"My...aunt.... package" Tony bearly could say the words without laughing. Tony brought the doll   
to his face.  
  
"We make a great team!" Tony said to the doll.   
  
"I like to be hug" the doll replied. Tony was still laughing when the doll spoke. At the point,   
Tony was the one in fear. Tony never expected the thing to talk and gave out a small scream and   
dropped the doll to the ground.   
  
"What the!" Tony questioned as he was trying to make sense of it all. Lucas was now the one   
laugh his heart out.  
  
"That is what you get!!!" Lucas said as he picked up the doll.  
  
"Hi, my name is Chucky and I am your friend till the end. Hiddy hoo. Ha ha ha." The doll   
replied.  
  
"Surely my friend" Lucas said as he gave the doll back to Tony. Tony took the doll carefully and   
placed it on his bunk. Lucas was still laughing as he sat himself back down on his chair.  
  
"Hey Luke, wanna get somethin to eat?" Tony said changing the subject.  
  
"Na, need to run this thing. It is too cool!" Lucas said without looking at Tony. Lucas was back   
to his computer stage.  
  
"Alright, be back" Tony said as he walked to the door. "Chucky my ass" Tony whispered as he   
exited the room. Lucas let out a small laugh and returned to his work. Lucas never noticed that   
the doll that was placed on the lower bunk had moved off the bunk. The doll started to walk   
behind Lucas and was planing something when Lucas got paged.  
  
"Lucas here." Lucas said as he answered his PAL unit.  
  
"Hello Lucas, I need your help out here Lucas." Dr. Wendy Smith asked.  
  
"Can't it wait? I am in the middle of something."  
  
"No, with your brains, this will only take a second."   
  
"All right, be right there." Lucas shut his Pal off and headed toward the lab. He didn't bother on   
shutting his computer since he knew he would be back. He got up and screamed again when he   
tripped over the doll. He fell again, and again, he fell on his rear. Lucas looked at the doll;   
remember that Tony had placed him on the bunk. He quickly thought that Tony must have   
placed him there on purpose and threw the doll Tony's bunk.   
  
As Lucas exited the room, the doll began to sit up.   
  
"Stupid ass kid." Chucky replied and looked around. He was in a very small room. Chucky   
quickly got up from the bunk and was amazed. He had never seen a computer like the one on the   
desk or a room like the one he was in now. "Where the fuck am I?" Chucky said to himself as he   
popped up in the chair and went over to the computer. He began to hit keys and found out that   
the system was updated. He never knew what key he hit when the time and date appeared on his   
screen. "What the hell, 2020! I have gone from 1989 to the year 2020! Fuck! " Chucky said out   
loud and began to kit the f keys. One key brought up the information of the seaQuest; it was an   
introduction about the sub.   
  
~Welcome to the seaQuest II. Please choose from the following links below- Tour-Information-  
crew members-interenx…  
  
"What the hell, it is 2020 and I am stuck here in a fucken submarine! What else!" he quickly   
began to click on all the links and began to understand the whole boat. He read every single file   
on each personal and found one that was very interesting. "Well… well… well, this Wol-in-ch-  
zak guy aint too bad. He got brains, looks, smart-ass…he's only 15! What the hell does a kid   
stores all the information. Ummm…" Chucky spoke to himself as he was remembering another   
kid from his passed. He hit the interenx link and was brought to the interenx. He was getting the   
hang of using a computer. He went to find space and typed in the name of his old friend- Andy   
Barcely. The screen popped with many articles of Andy. Headlines from Kid blames doll for   
murders. Chucky laughed to himself. Another headline- Mother in jail for murders. There were   
many articles on Andy but old news. Chucky scrolled down to the last article that was dated   
2010. Headline- DUI accident, 2 fatalities. He clicked on the headline only to find that his   
'friend' was dead. "Tough break Andy." Chucky said. He remembered that he needed to get out   
of the body before he becomes trap inside it. But what to do now? Chucky thought. He could   
choose to get the big shot of this sub but soon realized that there was a better target. Not only he   
was going to take a body, he was going to be a smart-ass motherfucker. He was about to get the   
heck out of the room and search for the little brat when he heard someone at the door. He   
quickly shut the computer down and ran toward the bunk. He made the bunk just as the door   
opened.  
  
"Hey Tony?" Lonnie asked as she opened the door.  



	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer- don't own them, just using them for my own enjoyment! Explained some   
changes in Chapter 2.   
Personal Note- thanks Jules, Caroline, Purple Penguin ( just for being you!) and to the   
reviewers, Love it! With out you, I am nothing! Well, still nothing but let me feel   
important!!! A MAJOR THANKS TO SHELL LEE FOR THE BETAING!!! I went   
back and changed some things, so if there are any mistakes, they are mine!   
I also have to say this. To all the people out there that has send me private reviews and a   
bunch of hate mail- sorry to disappoint you, I will never stop writing and if you don't like   
my English, teach me!   
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-   
  
Can't Keep a Good Guy Down   
By the Untalented JOxER   
Chapter 3.   
  
Lonnie Henderson entered Tony and Lucas quarters with a book in her hand. Lonnie was   
helping Tony to improve his reading and she felt that he would enjoy the book she had   
brought him. It was titled When the Wind Blows by James Patterson and Loni thought   
that Tony could relate to the winged girl Max.   
  
"Hey Tony" she said as she opened the door. She looked around and found no one. 'I   
swear I heard someone in here' Lonnie thought to herself. Oh well, she sat the book in   
Tony's bunk and wanted to make a quick note for him when she notice something on his   
bed. Lonnie couldn't believe her eyes, it was a doll!   
  
She picked up the doll and noticed a piece of paper near the edge of his bunk. Curiosity   
got the best of her and she picked up the paper and read it. She laughed again as she set   
the note back down and examined the doll.   
  
"Your Tony's new buddy?" Lonnie spoke to the doll.   
  
"Hi, my name is Chucky!" The doll repeated his old lines.   
  
Lonnie was shocked but still laughed, it actually talked! "Hello Chucky, my name is   
Lonnie."   
  
  
"I like to be huged," The doll replied. Lonnie gave the doll a quick hug and faced it   
again. Oh how much fun she is going to have with the doll. She left the book on Tony's   
bunk and left the room, carrying the doll on her side. As she shut the door, Lucas was   
coming toward her. She could help but notice how tired the kid looked.   
  
"Hey Lucas, you don't look so good."   
  
  
"I'm ok, nothing 2 hours of sleep wont cure," Lucas answered back. He noticed that she   
was carrying the doll. "Taking Chucky out for a date?"   
  
  
"Why? Is he yours?"   
  
"NO!" Lucas quickly denied having anything to do with the doll. "He's Tony's."   
  
  
Lonnie laughed. "I know, I think I am going to show him around to some of Tony's   
friends, if you know what I mean."   
  
  
Lucas got her evil plan and thought it would be terrific. "Oh, I know where he is if you   
are looking for him! He's at the mess."   
  
  
"Oh, well, I think I am hungry. Lucas, want to join Chucky and me?"   
  
  
"Yeah. Let me shut down my computer first, I wouldn't miss this for the world."   
  
  
"Your computer is already off Lucas, come on. Lets go." Lonnie pulled Lucas arm and   
headed toward the mess. Lucas was a little confused on why his computer was off. Lucas   
remembered he didn't turned it off but didn't want to think about that. He was going to   
get a kick out of Tony face when he tries to explain the doll.   
  
As they entered the mess, Lucas and Lonnie stayed low, trying to find where Tony was   
sitting. Bingo, right down two tables to the left was a table where Tony was sitting. Oh,   
but he wasn't alone, there sat Lt Tim O'Neil, Sensor chief Miguel Ortiz, Lt Jim Brody,   
Lt. Ben Krieg, and the uptight Commander Jonathan Ford. Lonnie and Lucas both looked   
at each other, this was going to be fun. Lonnie and Lucas began to walk toward the table   
when Tony spotted them.   
  
"Hey Luke, Lonnie, come join us!" Tony yelled across the room.   
  
"Hey, we brought a guest, can he join us too?" Lonnie yelled back. She hid the doll   
behind her back, ready for the right moment.   
  
"What ya talkin' bout?" Tony yelled back. Lonnie and Lucas were almost to their   
destination.   
  
"He named is Chucky!" Lucas yelled out as they reached the table.   
  
"Chucky?" a Commander Ford questioned. There was no one on the boat named Chucky.   
  
"Oh Tony, have you been keeping Chucky to yourself all this time!" Lonnie said as she   
pulled out the doll from behind. Everyone at the table began to laugh.   
  
"It ain't mine!" Tony yelled, defending his manhood.   
  
"Sure it is Tony! It came for you on the supply run, isn't that right Ben," Lucas said   
trying very hard not to laugh.   
  
"That what was in the package for Tony!" Ben said laughing all the way.   
  
"Tony Tony Tony, after all these years, still playing with dolls," Jim replied. Lonnie gave   
the doll to Tony, as he turned red from embarrassment.   
  
"Oh, now Addison has a new playmate," Commander Ford rubbed in the fact that Tony   
wasn't the only one with a toy on board. Lonnie gave the Commander a slight punch to   
the on his shoulders.   
  
"Yeah but it is worse for a guy to have a doll than a chick," Lucas replied.   
  
"What did you call me?" Lonnie shot back at Lucas. One thing she hated in the world   
was to be called a chick.   
  
"Um.. it is been great and all but... I got to go." With that Lucas ran out of the mess.   
  
"You wont get away that easily Wolenczak," Lonnie warned as Lucas bolted out the   
door.   
  
At that moment, Captain Nathan Hale Bridger walked into the crowed mess and greeted   
his crew. He noticed that they were all amused by something and wanted to see what was   
so funny.   
  
"What seems to be the problem?" The captain asked.   
  
"Nothing sir, we are just welcoming Tony's new buddy. Go ahead Tony, show him!" Jim   
replied as he saw Tony trying to hide Chucky underneath the table.   
  
"It is nothing sir," Tony replied but the captain noticed his strange behavior.   
  
"What are you hiding Piccolo?"   
  
"Nothing sir."   
  
"Yeah right, he is hiding Chucky," Jim pushed.   
  
"You know you are not allowed to have pets on board," The captain informed the ex-con.   
  
"I know cap' but..." he hesitated and finally brought up the doll. "Cap' meet Chucky."   
  
This was nothing that the captain was planning for; he tried to hide his laugh. The whole   
table began to laugh again.   
  
"I remember these, good guys isn't?" the captain asked.   
  
"Yes sir, my aunt gave it to me. I swear I didn't know anything about it sir. She surprised   
me!" Tony answered again protecting his manhood. Again the table of friends laughed   
and the captain joined.   
  
"Well Mister Piccolo, I hope you are not thinking of bring that doll on the bridge. Even if   
he looks he is up for the job, I believe you should take him back to your quarters."   
  
"Yes sir" Tony replied as he got up from the table.   
  
"Make sure you change his diaper!" Lonnie replied as Tony exited the mess. The last   
thing Tony heard was the laughter of the people that were so called his friends. He   
thought he could hide the doll somewhere before anybody knew but if it wasn't for   
Lonnie and Lucas…. 'Payback's a bitch,' Tony thought. He was going to put his doll   
back to his room but before he did, he was going to give his aunt a ring. He went to the   
vidscreen and waited for his turn. There was one crewman if front of him who was   
talking to a beautiful woman. The crewman turned to see Tony waiting for his turn and   
took note of the doll he was caring. The crewman began to laugh and told his caller about   
the doll. She began to laugh and told him she had to end the call. The crewman cut the   
link and turned to Piccolo.   
  
"Nice doll Tony!" The crewman joked.   
  
"Can it Alexander!" but no use, Alexander laughed all the way out of the room.   
  
Tony connected the call and waited for someone to pick up. He was shock when a young   
girl answered the call. Her green eyes suddenly were filled with happiness when she   
recognized the caller. Tony was still trying to recognize the caller that he didn't notice a   
young man that walked behind him and hid behind the wall.   
  
"Hey Cuz! What do I owe the pleasure of this call from a Tony Picky-Low!" The girl   
laughed.   
  
"Hey Tori, man, I didn't even recognized you. You've grown! Not for the best though,   
but grown!"   
  
"Shut it mister! It has been along time since I seen ya! Ya my favorite cuz you know."   
  
"Ok, what is wrong, what you want?" Tony raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Dang, cant even complement my cuz on anything can't I!"   
  
"Not your style girl, so what is wrong!"   
  
"NOTHING! So, why ya calling, what ya want." Tori turned the table.   
  
"Hey, what if I say I just wanted to see ya ugly face again!"   
  
"Funny man huh? That comes in handy when ya 100 feet under!"   
  
"Sure, well, I don't have much time. Where's ya mom?"   
  
"She's around. So, how's life down there?" Tori played with her simple-minded cousin   
  
"Is she home?"   
  
"Yeah. So, is there anything to do down there?" Tori played.   
  
"Girl, stop playing like that! Can I talk to ya mom please."   
  
"Ya never mentioned ya wanted to talk to her, jeez lue ezz," She laughed as she yelled   
for her mom. With in moments Tony's aunt came around and Tori left the scene giving   
Tony the -ta da- look.   
  
"Hey Tony, did you get your little gift I sent you?" Tony's aunt asked with happiness.   
  
"Um, aunt Susan…" Tony was already ready to yell at his aunt when he noticed the   
happy look she had on her face. He couldn't just hurt her feelings. "I called to thank   
you." Tony hold up the doll. "I really like Chucky here."   
  
"Chucky?" His aunt replied with a questioning look.   
  
"Yeah, look." He held up the doll and faced the screen.   
  
"Hi, my name is Chucky, and I am your friend to the end, Hiddy hoo hahah.   
  
"You see, me and him are the best pals here!"   
  
"Glad you like it Tony."   
  
"Yeah well, look, I called to see how ya doing and see how's everyone."   
  
"Everything peachy here! Matt is still locked in his study."   
  
"Keeps writing?"   
  
"Yeah, he is on his forth novel."   
  
"Tell him I said hi. I gotta go, say bye to Tori. Tell her I said have a bad day."   
  
"I will. Bye Picky." His aunt went over and ended the call.   
  
The listener behind the wall couldn't keep his laughter to himself anymore, he doubled   
over with laughter. Tony heard the familiar laugh and went toward the laughing. The   
listener never noticed Tony coming near him until it was too late.   
  
"LUCAS!" Tony yelled and made Lucas jump. "Oh, you are going to get it now boy."   
  
"Look auntie, I like my new doll!" Lucas laughed out. He began to back away from   
Tony, knowing he was going to get his revenge.   
  
"Your dead!" Tony began the chase. Lucas ran toward the safety of his quarters but Tony   
was faster. Tony got Lucas in a headlock and tried to make Lucas say uncle.   
  
"Never!" Lucas yelled, trying to breath at the same time.   
  
"Say it!" Tony enforced with a little more strength on his grip.   
  
"Nope!" Lucas knew Tony was only playing but his grip was strong.   
  
"Tell me what I want to hear!"   
  
"Fine…Un..Uncle!" Lucas yelled out. Tony hold his grip a little while longer and finally   
released Lucas from is grasp. The kid's face was red.   
  
"Kind of too real Tony," Lucas said as he took huge breaths of air.   
  
"That is only the start!" Tony warned.   
  
"Sure, cya Picky!"   
  
"Watch it Wolenczak!" Tony noticed that he still had the doll with him. "Hey Luke, do   
me a favor and I might forget everything ya done. Maybe that would get you off my   
payback list."   
  
"What is it!"   
  
"Take this thing back to my quarters." Tony said as he shoved the doll to Lucas. "Thanks   
pal." Tony said and quickly run off before Lucas could protest.   
  
Lucas took the doll and headed towards his quarters. As he walked through the halls, he   
got many looks from passing crewmembers.   
  
"I swear it is not mine," Lucas said as he passed a crewmember. As he turned the corner,   
he denied the doll to another crewmember. He was almost to his quarters when two   
crewmembers spotted Lucas with the doll.   
  
"Look at the kid Morissette," One of the two crewmember whispered loud enough for   
Lucas to hear.   
  
"Yeah, a baby with his dolly!" Morissette answered as Lucas passed them.   
  
"IT IS NOT MINE! IT'S TONY!" Lucas turned and said to the passing crewmembers.   
  
"Yup, your right Scott, still a kid!" Morissette said as the both laughed at Lucas.   
  
Lucas was glad to be at his quarters and locked his door. He still hadn't have time to use   
his new computer and he didn't want any interruptions. He looked at the doll again,   
'What a waste of cotton,' Lucas thought and threw the doll on Tony's bunk. Lucas sat   
himself down on his chair and began to work his computer. Lucas was too into it to   
notice the doll moving from Tony's bunk and to the locker near their bunks. Chucky had   
spotted a baseball bat near the locker. 'Its not knife but it will have to do' Chucky   
thought. He neared the bat and walked toward the working teen.   
  
"Hey…. Lucas….!" Chucky yelled, making Lucas jump out of his skin and turned toward   
the voice calling his name.  
  
  



	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer- umm… Do I look like I own these characters??? Me??   
  
Personal Note- thanks to all from chapter 3, just too lazy to write the names   
down. Either take time in the names or take time in the story? JK, sorry so   
short today, promise to make it longer in the next chapters! ;p  
  
Can't Keep A Good Guy Down  
  
By the untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lucas was shocked to here his named being called. He quickly got up from his   
chair and turned to the voice. He knew that he locked the door behind him   
and there was no way that a person could have just come in. He looked around   
and thought the voice was coming from his aqua tubes. He looked to see that   
Darwin wasn't there and if he was, there was no way that the dolphin could   
have talked without the vo-coder turned on. Lucas turned on the vo-coder and   
summoned Darwin to him room. Lucas heard some small laughing and now,   
totally panic, he yelled to the voice.  
  
"Who's there!"  
  
The laugher continued and Lucas thought he was going nuts. He heard some   
small foots steps and ducked underneath the computer desk. Lucas was   
starting to breath heavily in fright and doubled check the table. There was no   
one there. As Lucas got up from looking underneath the table, he saw   
something that shocked his whole system and frozed in place.  
  
"What the hell.." Lucas yelled as he wondered on what he was seeing.   
  
"Hi Lucas. My name is Chucky! But my real name is Charles Lee Ray."   
Chucky said as he standing on top of the computer desk with a baseball bat in   
hand.   
  
"Ray? No, your just a doll!" Lucas said as he found his voice.  
  
"Well now that you know that, we are going to play a little game" Chucky said   
as he lifted up the baseball bat and swung it towards Lucas. Lucas tried to   
duck the blow but it was too late. It caught Lucas right in the head and   
knocked him out.   
  
"That was easy." Chucky replied as he heard a tapping on the wall. He turned   
to see it was just a dolphin. The dolphin began to hit the walls of the aqua   
tube with his tail as the dolphin notice Lucas was lying on the floor. "What   
the hell is your problem!" Chucky said and continued his task to his victim on   
the floor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Doctor Kristen Westphalen and her new assistance Doctor Wendy Smith were   
in the lab looking at slides. Dr. Westphalen was not too trilled to have another   
assistance on board. The captain insisted that she should not have so much   
work and that was why the UEO hired Dr. Smith. 'To make things worse, she   
had to be a psi!' Dr. Westphalen almost shout out in her head. Dr. Smith   
couldn't help it but picked up her thought. She tired to get along with the   
doctor but she was as stubborn as the Captain. Dr. Smith just hoped that she   
would get used to her and only time would tell that future. As she took   
another look at the slides, Dr. Smith was feeling something strange. Like   
there was someone dealing with a great fear and then nothing? Dr. Smith   
shook it off as Darwin came in and began to chatter. Dr. Westphalen was too   
far from the moon pool and Dr. Smith went to answer Darwin's call.  
  
"Hello Darw…" Dr. Smith said as she turned on the vo-coder. She couldn't get   
in her greeting before the dolphin began to chatter again. "Slow down   
Darwin"  
  
"Lucas hurt, toy. Lucas room. Lucas help."  
  
Wendy knew that the dolphin was serious and telling the truth when it came   
to Lucas. Knowing that, and now that her feeling earlier has a reason, she   
went to grab her medical bag and informed the Dr. Westphalen. Kristen   
dropped everything when Wendy told her that Lucas was hurt and they both   
rushed to Lucas quarters. They both began to knock on the door as some   
strange light affects were coming from the room.  
  
Kristen tried the door and it wouldn't budge. Kristen called in for security to   
open the door as Wendy tried to contact with Lucas mentally.   
  
"What are you doing?" Kristen said not knowing she interrupted Wendy.  
  
"I am trying to contact Lucas mentally, I need full concentration" Wendy said   
hinting that Kristen had interrupted. As security crewmember came in,   
Wendy still couldn't feel the teen. He was very much alive but she couldn't   
even call him, either he was in a deep sleep or unconscious. As the security   
member pulled out a key card and opened the door for the two doctors, they   
rushed in and saw something they never expected.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chucky moved to his victim and turned him over on his back. He admired the   
young man, he was quite the looker really and Chucky laughed as he pictured   
himself as a ladies man. He looked at the big bruise that was forming on the   
boy's temple and began to take a purple color. "That is going to hurt when I   
take over" Chucky said as he sat on the boy's chest. Chucky began his chant   
of soul taking he learned oh so long ago. The lights began to flicker and what   
passed like seconds, there were shouts were coming outside the door. "Damn,   
not now! It is not complete!" Chucky said as he knew if he didn't take his time   
and do it right, he would have been caught and wouldn't have another chance.   
He looked at the door again to see if the people would leave but no use, the   
door made a small beeping noise and was unlocking. Chucky quickly ran up on   
the bunk and took his place as another plush toy on a bed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
Dr. Westphalen pushed Dr. smith out of her way and made her way to the boy   
lying on the floor. Kristen knelt down to check his pulse when Dr. Smith   
informed the doctor that Lucas was alive. Kristen still felt for herself and took   
notice of the major bruise on his temple. Wendy knelt down to also examine   
Lucas when Kristen yelled at her to call a med team. Wendy knew that   
Kristen cared for the teen, from the strong –sort of parental emotions she was   
receiving from Kristen, so Wendy clicked on her PAL and called for a med   
team.  
  
"Lucas, come on Lucas, please wake up" Kristen said as she lightly slapped   
Lucas face.  
  
"Kristen, he is out cold." Wendy spoke up as the med team arrived.   
  
The team arrived and placed Lucas in the stretcher and carried him away from   
the room. Wendy felt something that was very strange before she left the   
room. She felt that there was another person in the room and she looked back   
at the empty room. There was no one in sight. Wendy thought it was the non-  
stop work she was doing and followed the med team. Wendy left the room and   
left the door to the wide opened.  
  
Chucky woke up from his blank stare and started to move from the bunk.   
"Stupid bitch, thank you for being so stupid" Chucky said as he spotted that   
the door was left opened. He had only three more days before his should was   
stuck in the doll forever. He exposed himself to the kid and only the kid knew.   
Who is going to believe him any ways? 'They never do believe kids!' Chucky   
thought. "They never did, right Andy?" Chucky yelled up to the sky, yelling at   
Andy's soul in heaven. Chucky laughed as he made a mistake and spoke to   
Andy as he looked down. "Must be in hell, my mistake!" Chucky said as he   
walked out of the room and tried to track down where was the kid was taken.   
Chucky heard some people coming and suddenly stopped and played his part   
as a dumb toy.  
  
"Hey Morissette, looks like Lucas left his dolly!" Scott replied to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, hey, would you think he would miss it if we have our little fun with it?"  
  
"I don't think so, come on!" Morissette said as he grabed the doll and they   
both had an evil plan for the doll. Never knowing the doll had a plan of its own.  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-**  
  
Stay Tuned! Same web site section! Same website address!! Sorry, had to say it! 


	5. Chapter five

Personal Note- yeah yeah yeah, I am so sorry that I took forever to get this chapter up.   
I'm so sorry but now that I have too much time and refreshed my memory with Child's   
Play marathon in my room, I am ready to do some catching up! Thanks for Kaitlyn Rose   
for reminding me I had to finish this!  
  
Can't Keep A Good Guy Down.  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Morissette and Scott went to the bathrooms stalls and decided to give the doll a toilet   
bath. Morissette laid the doll on one of the urinal when Scott went to a toilet to fill up the   
bowl for the dolls bath. Morissette banged on the stall door for Scott to hurry up and   
turned to get the doll ready. The doll was nowhere to be found. Morissette was now   
confused and went looking for the doll. He felt someone grab his side and looked to see   
what had touched him. There was no one. Morissette went on looking for the doll,   
knowing the doll couldn't just get up and walk. Morissette never knew his gun from his   
belt had disappeared. Morissette was about to ask Scott if he took the doll when he heard   
a scream. It was Scott. The scream was followed by a loud blast and then silence.   
  
"Scott?" Morissette yelled as he opened the stall door. Morissette gasped as he saw   
Scott. His pants and underwear were still around his ankles and he looked at the sidewall   
where the blood had splattered on it. Morissette than looked at Scott face, there was   
blood seeping through his side of the head. 'Oh Scott.' Morissette thought as he looked   
at his lap. The doll was holding his disrupter and was very still. Morissette laughed as he   
picked up the doll.  
  
"You killed my friend? You help him pull the trigger?" Morissette joked as he reached   
for his PAL to call for a med team.  
  
"Actually, I just shot him." Chucky replied as Morissette laughing face turned to horror.   
Chucky pulled the trigger and blasted the Morissette the same way he did the other   
person- in the head. Morissette dropped like a fly and Chucky brushed himself off.  
  
"That was fun. Just like the good old days." Chucky said as he looked at his new   
weapon. "They defiantly made the future better." Chucky said as he placed the gun   
inside his overalls. "It is no knife but it will have to do." Chucky said as he walked over   
the dead body. He gave it a few stomping before heading out the bathrooms. "Make sure   
you guys wash your hands." Chucky laughed as he headed to find his new body.  
  
-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Susan Martinez sat back down at her patio chair. She was happy that her nephew loved   
the doll but there was something eerie about it. The dolls name was chucky! She   
laughed as she thought that her hacker friend Joshua had placed a trick on her and   
programmed the doll to be named Chucky. She sat for a while but her nerves were still   
jumpy. She was only 10 when she heard the news of the good guy serial killer doll. She   
remembered throwing hers away after the news hit the world. The thought that the doll   
was alive was a possibility at the age of 10 but at her age now, there was no way. She   
knew the facts and the facts don't lie- there is no way someone can be inside a doll!. She   
kicked herself for thinking such a thought and went to her desk. She began to do some   
paper work when she reached in her briefcase and felt something bulgy on the bottom.   
She removed all her papers and was in shocked that there was a fresh pack of double d   
batteries under all her papers. She couldn't remember why she needed batteries when she   
remembered it wasn't for her. It was for the good guy doll. The funny feeling was back   
again and she continued to make a good explanation for the doll talking without batteries.   
Maybe Tony found some and installed them. That was it. Susan went back to her work;   
being vice president of a major toy company wasn't easy.  
  
-*-*--*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tim O'Neil was about to go to his quarters and catch up on some needed sleep when   
nature called. Tim went running to the stalls and went to relieve himself. In the process   
of doing so, he didn't notice the dead bodies when he entered, he had only one goal and   
he was doing it. Now, he turned to see his surroundings when he saw a puddle of blood   
at his feet. Tim quickly finished up and went to see where was the blood coming from.   
It didn't take long to see that there was a dead body, not so far from him. Tim yelled and   
reached for his PAL.  
  
"I NEED A MED TEAM NOW!" Tim yelled as he checked on the body. He turned the   
body slightly and noticed it was Morissette. There was a trial of blood coming from the   
side of his head and Tim put him down. He slightly gave out a small prayer to his dead   
crewmember when he noticed another puddle of blood near a bathroom stall. Tim gulped   
as he went to open the door and saw Scott's dead body sitting on a toilet. Tim was now   
going to be sick and went to the near by toilet and pucked his guts out. The med team,   
lead by Dr. Smith, arrived quickly and was also shocked to see the dead bodies. One of   
the med tech asked Tim if he was ok but he shook his head no. Tim was help out of the   
bathroom and taken to med bay. Dr. Smith began to inspect the dead bodies once Tim   
was out of the room. She began by taking out her tape recorder and recorded what she   
found.  
  
-There are two dead bodies found by Lt. Tim O'Neil. There is one body on the floor and   
one in the bathroom stall. The body on the floor was security officer Morissette, Alfred.   
The cause of death seems a bullet to the head. The body on the toilet was seaman Scott,   
Lee. The cause of death seems also the same to Morissette.- Wendy gasped as she   
inspected little blood footprints on the dried blood near the bodies. The foot print size   
determined that there was a small child on board and that witness the crime. –Need   
further examinations to concluded cause of death- Wendy shut her recorder and allowed   
the med tech to do their jobs. One of the med techs called in for a security team before   
removing the bodies. Wendy took her own evidence and measured the footprints. They   
were only five inches long.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Kristen was running tests on Lucas who was still unconscious. She had called the captain   
to the med bay and in no time, the captain was by her side. Kristen tried to explain that   
he had been attacked somehow and was knocked with something very heavy on the side   
of his head. Kristen heard the captain swear under his breath as she moved Lucas to a   
private room.   
  
"I think he has a small concussion." Kristen said the Captain as he sat next to Lucas. A   
med tech had called her to accompany a call for help from Tim O'Neil but she shook her   
head. "Tell the other doctor. I am busy." Kristen said, referring to Dr. Smith.  
  
"You don't like her do you?" Nathan said. He could hear the tone of voice she used, it   
wasn't welcoming.  
  
"I told you I didn't need any help. But you didn't listen. It is not that I don't like her, she   
is a great doctor but…"  
  
"But you don't like to have someone helping you do you?"  
  
"I can handle it! I rather do it all by myself than have someone help me."  
  
"You don't mind when Lucas helps out?" Nathan stated.  
  
"No, but its different with Lucas. It seems that he is learning from me, you know- I am   
the teacher and he is the student. With Wendy, it seems that we are competing with each   
other. Though I think we are not but that is how I feel."  
  
"And you have to win right?"  
  
"YES." Nathan laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Kristen demanded as she crossed her   
arms.  
  
"You sound like me." Nathan said as she left the room, pretty upset.   
  
Kristen left the room only to be in contact with a green looking O'Neil. "What's wrong   
Tim?"  
  
"I don't feel too good Dr. Westphalen.." Tim trailed as he ran towards a near by trash can   
and puked once again.   
  
"Tell me what happened, what did you eat in the past 12 hours?" Kristen began to   
question when someone was tapping on her shoulder. She tried to ignore it off but the   
tapping continued.  
  
"Dr. Westphalen…"  
  
"What is it? I am busy." Kristen said as she recognized the voice and turned to see what   
she wanted.  
  
"I need your help here." Wendy said as the med techs brought in the two bodies into the   
room. Kristen eyes widen as she saw the two black bags enter the room. She pushed   
aside Dr. Smith and went to the bodies.   
  
"Oh my god.. What happened here Stevens?" Kristen asked one of the security officers   
that followed the dead bodies.  
  
"Tim was the one that found them, I guess that is why he is so sick. Kristen, they have   
been murdered." Wendy answered for the security team. Kristen faced the doctor and   
was also accompanied by a worried Captain. Wendy turned to see the captain near her   
and began to explain the situation.  
  
"I just got the message Dr. Smith, what happened?" Captain Bridger asked. Dr. Smith   
began to report the facts about the two-crew members deaths.   
  
"Murdered? Do you think it has some connection with Lucas being attacked?" Captain   
Bridger asked.  
  
"I do not know sir. It can be… but it doesn't make any sense… the security team are   
making a clean sweep of the area and they haven't come up with any clues." There was   
one clue that Wendy knew, but it was just impossible to think that there was a small child   
loose somewhere in the ship killing people. She kept that to herself.  
  
"I'm going to go see the area, please Dr. Smith, Dr. Westphalen, keep me informed."   
Captain Bridger said as he exited the med bay with Stevens. Dr. Westphalen and Dr.   
Smith each got hold of one body and began to push the stretcher it into a private room.   
They were going to perform a full autopsy on both the bodies.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Captain Bridger had to see the crime scene first hand. He entered the room and saw that   
Lt. James Brody was already ready for him.  
  
"Brody, any news on who or what did this?" Bridger asked.   
  
"No sir. We searched this place from top to bottom. There are no fingerprints, no   
nothing sir. We only found some footprints but there were too smeared and there is no   
way to track them down. It looked that the person was walking in their toes." Brody   
explained as Bridger sighed. "There is one thing though…"  
  
"What is it Lieutenant?"  
  
"Come with me." Brody said as they both entered the stall where Scott's body was found.   
"We found Scott here. He was still sitting in the toilet.. Doing his business I guess. The   
way the bullet entered his head sir. It entered in his right side and exited to his left and   
blasted through the stall wall. I mean, the killer had to be standing next to him in order   
for that to happened."  
  
"Are you sure it is not suicide."  
  
"We thought of that sir but the weapon is no where to be found. But that is not point sir."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"If a person was here in the stall with him, the person must be a really skinny man.   
Maybe not even a man sir. The stall is made for one person only and unless the man   
postion his arm in an uncomfortable position, there is no way that the blast came from   
anywhere else. The stall next to this one had no scratched so he wasn't next to Scott's   
stall when he fired. The man had to be standing next to him, standing on his right side."  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense… Brody, double up security, there is a killer out here   
running around in my ship."  
  
"Yes sir. We already are questioning everyone here sir."  
  
"Send them all to Dr. Smith."  
  
"What sir?"  
  
"I have an idea. Make sure everyone sees her ok. I do mean everyone." Bridger said as   
he exited the room. He was going back to med bay and was going to ask Wendy to do a   
scan of everyone on the ship. She is a physic and she can pick up whoever is the killer.  
  
Once the captain was out of the room, Brody turned to his team. "Everything done   
here?"  
  
"Yes sir. We have everything we need." An officer replied.  
  
"Alright men. All of you report to Wendy Smith. Captain's order."  
  
"Sir, you do not think its one of us do you?"  
  
"Captains order's Johnson." Brody said.  
  
"Yes sir. You heard the lieutenant." Johnson said to the others officers and began to clear   
out the room. Brody went to his pal and called up the clean up crew.  
  
"Yes?" a worry voice answered the page  
"Dagwood, I need you to come to the bathroom stalls and clean them up. Bring a lot of   
water and soap." Brody asked the GELF.  
  
"Um. Ok Brody." Dagwood replied.  
  
"Thanks Dagwood." Brody said as he ended the call. He headed towards med bay, he   
also had to see Dr. Smith.   
  
"Welcome." Dagwood said as Brody ended the call. Dagwood was just finishing his   
meal when the lieutenant called. Dagwood began to leave the mess and headed towards   
the supply room. He grabed his trusty mop and headed towards the stalls. Dagwood   
walked through the corridor when something caught his eye. He went towards a locked   
door and looked down. Dagwood frowned as he picked up the object that was sitting   
near the door. "Tony's doll" Dagwood said as he thought that his friend had lost his doll.   
"Hello Doll." Dagwood spoke to the doll.  
  
"Hi. My name is Chucky and I am your friend to the end."  
  
"Hello Chucky.. you are my friend?" Dagwood replied. Chucky's eyes sparkled. 'This   
guy must be retarded or something.' Chucky thought.  
  
"Yes. Till the end." Chucky said.  
  
"Thank you. Y..You are my friend too." Dagwood smiled back.  
  
"What's your name?" Chucky asked in his childish voice.  
  
"Dagwood. I work here."  
  
"Do you know what?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have been looking for my friend Lucas. You know Lucas?"  
  
"Yes. Lucas' my friend. Why are you looking for him?"  
  
"We are playing a game Dagwood and I lost him. Do you know where Lucas is?"  
  
"No." Dagwood sadly said.  
  
"I saw a doctor take him somewhere. I just do not know where."  
  
"Doctor? Dr. Westphalen?"  
  
"Yes. That's who took him."  
  
"The doctors are always at med bay." Dagwood said.  
  
"Med Bay? Can you take me there?" Chucky asked. The place sounded like a future   
hospital, the kid must be there.  
  
"Umm.. I have to do my job first. I have to clean the bathrooms. Lieutenant said so."  
  
"Come on Dagwood."  
  
"But the Lieutenant."  
  
"Did he say now Dagwood? Did he say you had to clean the stalls now?"  
  
"No… he said I had to clean them…"  
  
"Then after we go see Lucas, you can clean them. You would have still followed his   
orders."  
  
"Ummm.."  
  
"Come on Dagwood. Lets go see Lucas."  
  
"Um.. OK." Dagwood said as he carried the doll on his lap and headed towards med bay.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cool huh? 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer- I don't own seaQuest, like duh right?  
  
Personal Note- Thanks to the reviewers! You all rock! Again, Mudvayne was my   
inspiration. If your into hard core rock- they rule!!!!  
  
Can't Keep A Good Guy Down  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Captain Bridger entered the private med room where he found something he would never   
have believe if he was not looking at it with his own eyes. Dr. Westphalen and Dr. Smith   
working together as a team. They were both doing autopsy on both the bodies. Dr.   
Smith was helping out Dr. Westphalen turn the dead body over and note down their   
findings. Captain Bridger knocked softly on the door and Dr. Smith went to greet the   
captain.  
  
"Any news?" Nathan asked.  
  
"By what it looks like, Morissette and Scott died from the shot to the head. Scott didn't   
die right away, he took more time to die but eventually, the massive blood loss was what   
killed him at the end. Morissette got the blast in the front of his head, that killed him   
instantly."  
  
The Captain sighed. " Thank you Dr. Smith. There is a favor I must ask from you."  
  
"What is it Captain?" Wendy asked as the captain took her by the arm and led her outside   
med bay.  
  
"I need you to scan every single member of this crew. I need you to look inside their   
minds and see if anyone here is the murderer."  
  
"Captain, I just can't look inside peoples mind. It takes a lot of concentration to work   
with one. To work with over three hundred, I do not think I can do it. Besides, I can not   
force someone to open up to me, it goes against everything I believe in."  
  
"I understand that Dr. Smith, but you also have to think that if you do not even try this,   
there will be a murderer loose and will kill again. I am ordering everyone to come to   
you, so they are coming on my orders, not yours."  
  
"Very well captain. If they block me, there is nothing I can do.." Wendy said.  
  
"Yes there is, you tell me. If anyone blocks you from reading their minds, tell me."   
Captain Bridger said. 'They will all end up in the brig.' Nathan thought.  
  
"Fine Captain. I will be in my quarters." Wendy said as she walked towards her room.  
  
"Alright." Captain Bridger said as he followed Dr. Smith to her quarters.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wendy asked when she noticed someone following her.  
  
"I did say everyone, I mean myself as well." Captain Bridger said as he opened her   
quarter's door for her.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*--*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dagwood, holding Chucky on the side of his hip, made his way to med bay with ease.   
Dagwood was looking for Dr. Westphalen when the doctor came out of the private room   
covered in dried blood on her scrubs.   
  
"Dr. Westphalen, are you ok?" Dagwood said with concern. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No Dagwood. I was just.. just working with some blood." Dr. Westphalen said as she   
notice Dagwood's concern.  
  
"Oh. Do you know where Lucas is?"  
  
"Lucas is in room 2 Dagwood. He's got a minor concussion. Do you know what that   
means Dagwood?"  
  
"Lucas hurt?" Dagwood answered.  
  
"Yes. Not bad though. But he is asleep."  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Dagwood said as he shifted the doll to his other hip.  
  
"Yes he is. Who do you have there?" Dr. Westphalen said as she notice the doll he was   
carrying.  
  
"This is Chucky. He's my friend and Lucas' too. He wanted to see Lucas." Dagwood   
said as he showed Kristen the doll.  
  
"Hi my name is Chucky and I'm your friend to the end." Chucky said.  
  
"That is cute. Go ahead Dagwood, but don't stay too long." Dr. Westphalen smiled as he   
let the big GELF go see Lucas. Dagwood was about to walk towards the room when   
someone behind him called for him.   
  
"Yes?" Dagwood said as he turned around.  
  
"Did you clean the bathrooms?" Lt. Brody asked the GELF.  
  
"No. I was going to but Chucky here wanted to see Lucas." Dagwood said as he showed   
the Lieutenant the doll.  
  
"Dagwood, I told you to clean them. I expected you to clean them."  
  
"I was. You did not order me to clean them now." Dagwood said softly.  
  
"No I didn't but it was already given that I meant now."  
  
"Oh.. sorry. I will go clean them after me and Chucky says hi to Lucas. Dr. Westphalen   
said I can." Dagwood said as he quickly entered the room. Dagwood notice Lucas was   
still sleeping in the bed and placed Chucky on the foot of Lucas bed.  
  
"There you go Chucky, stay with Lucas until I come back." Dagwood said as he exited   
the room.  
  
"Thanks pal." Chucky said as he gave Dagwood a thumb up.  
  
"Welcome." Dagwood said as he left the room. Dagwood passed the Lieutenant and   
went to go clean the toilets.  
  
"What was that about?" Brody asked the smiling doctor.  
  
"Dagwood wanted to bring that toy to Lucas. Dagwood said the toy wanted to see him."  
  
"Oh. Speaking of seeing people, do you know where…" Brody began to say.  
  
"Dr. Smith is in her quarters." Kristen answered for the millionth time. Everyone had   
come to med bay asking for Smith and it didn't take a genius to figure out why the   
Lieutenant was there also. Brody gave her a small thanks and went to see Dr. Smith   
while Kristen went back to her dead bodies.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-**-*--*-**--*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*  
  
Chucky examined his surroundings and smiled, he was alone. Chucky jumped off the   
bed and went to go close the door but he couldn't reach the buttons. "It sure sucks to be   
three feet tall." Chucky said as he placed a small chair in the way of the door. Chucky   
then went towards the teen's bed and hop back into it. "We finish this now Lucas."   
Chucky said as he sat on Lucas chest and began to concentrate.  
  
Lucas was in semi sleep stage. He felt his head ache and something heavy was on his   
chest. Lucas tried to open his eyes but his eyes were just to heavy and they refused to   
open. Sleep was calling him again but it soon stopped when his memory came rushing at   
him. Lucas remembered Tony's doll, it was alive. There is no explanation, scientifically   
speaking, but the doll was alive. Lucas then heard the familiar voice "We finish this now   
Lucas" and Lucas forced himself to open his eyes. Lucas focused and saw the doll was   
right on top of him, his plastic hand was on his forehead and the doll was saying   
something Lucas couldn't understand. On instinct, Lucas raised his hands and pushed the   
doll off his chest and to the floor. Chucky was surprised that the kid had awaken and was   
taken off guard when he was thrown to the ground.  
  
"HELP!" Lucas yelled as he tried to get up from his bed. Lucas managed to sit up and   
lift himself off the bed into a stand position but the massive headache he got by doing   
that made Lucas tumble to the ground. "AHH!" Lucas screamed as he hit the hard cold   
floor. Lucas saw the doll coming closer to him, shaken his little plastic had at him.  
  
"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, why do you have to keep injuring my new body?"  
  
"Your body! Like hell it is!"  
  
"Sure it is! Now if you cooperate, I can make this as painless as possible."  
  
"What are you going to do, I am bigger than you…"  
  
"Ah, but do you have one of these." Chucky said as reached for the insides of his overalls   
and pulled out the dead security man's gun. Chucky smiled as Lucas eyes widen in fear   
and Lucas started to back away from Chucky. Lucas tried to get up on his feet once more   
but the dizziness was still there, even stronger than before. Lucas opened his mouth   
again to scream when Chucky yelled at him. "Scream again and you will have a new   
hole in your body!" Chucky said as he Lucas quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"What do you want from me.?"  
  
"Your body. You see, you know who I really am. That's the rules, you were the first   
person I told who I really was, it's your body I need."  
  
"What happens to me?"  
  
"You become me." Chucky said as he showed off his plastic body.   
  
"That's insane!"  
  
"I know. But this body will suit you fine. You don't hear me complaining about my new   
body, you shouldn't either." Chucky said as he walked towards the teen. Lucas backed   
up further until he hit the wall of the med room. Chucky kept his gun raised towards the   
teen. "Now, can you lay down on your back so I can began.?" Chucky asked. Lucas   
obeyed the doll as tears of fear ran down his cheeks. "Don't cry you little sissy!" Chucky   
said as he kicked Lucas in the ribs.   
  
"Please don't do this."  
  
"Sorry kid, I come first." Chucky said as he sat himself on Lucas' chest   
  
"Help Me!" Lucas screamed only for Chucky to place the gun barrel in Lucas mouth to   
stop his screaming. Lucas started to cry again as Chucky began his chant.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*  
  
Wendy Smith was getting tired quick. She had scanned over 40 people in less than an   
hour. She was right now on Lt. Jim Brody but was too shy on what she found in his   
head. But Wendy had to do what the captain had ordered. She was surprised that the   
Captain also insisted that he should be scanned as well. Wendy laughed as she said to the   
captain if he was the killer and the captain only remarked that to do her job. She had   
found nothing wrong with him, or at least what she picked up. He was too worried about   
to Lucas to even think of anything else. They shared a strong bond, almost like father   
and son… rephrase that, like father and son. Now, with Lt. Jim Brody, the only bond she   
found on him was women and their ranks… not military ranks… but sex ranks. She let   
the Lieutenant leave when something powerful hit her. It was the same fear from before   
was back again. But this time, it didn't fade away, it grew stronger. Dr. Smith tried to   
ignore it but the fear kept on growing. Wendy then realized that it was the same fear that   
she experience when Lucas was hurt. Lucas was the one in fear; something was scaring   
him half to death. Another crewmember came into her room for his scanning but Wendy   
pushed him away, she had to get to med bay. There was something wrong, terrible   
wrong.  
  
Wendy ran as fast as she could to med bay when she accidentally ran into Dr. Westphalen   
when Dr. Smith entered the med bay.  
  
"Watch where you're going" Dr. Westphalen began.  
  
"I don't have time for your rude remarks, where's Lucas?"  
  
"In his room.. and rude remarks? I tell you that…." Dr. Westphalen was about to yell at   
the doctor when someone screamed.  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
Kristen and Wendy both looked at each other, same thought it mind- Lucas. The two   
both rushed to the room but found the door jammed. Kristen couldn't open the door and   
she hated to do it but she had to ask Wendy for help.  
  
"Come on, on the count of three we push this door open." Kristen said to Wendy. Wendy   
agreed and started the count down.  
  
1…..2…….3……….  
  
  
-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
People out there liking it? :(? 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer- Don't own any of them... like ya knew that right?  
  
Personal Note- Thanks to all that have been waiting patiently for this   
story. I know, I know I need to be punished for makin ya guys wait   
this long... A major thanks goes out to Dag. Her real name is Jen but   
so long ago, I have been calling her Dag... All my writing for now on   
is due because of you girl. You know the reasons and I am really happy   
to call you my friend. Thanks a lot. Oh, I got the lines for Chucky's   
chant from my friend Candy, who is also writing a Child's Play story   
here… hint hint… There is really no where you can find theses lines   
so... erg… sorry. Enjoy.  
  
Can't Keep A Good Guy Down.  
  
By the untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter seven  
  
1...2....3....  
  
"Ah di duy dembel ah, GIVE ME THE POWER I BEG OF YOU!" Chucky said   
loudly. Lucas was still crying as he saw the lights flicker in the   
room. With the gun in his mouth, there was really nothing he could do.  
  
"Laver merci e debua shion. Zente a mupa de morte..." Chucky was about   
to finish the second to the last of the chant when he heard someone   
yelling outside the door. Chucky forgot about the power he had when he   
had the gun on Lucas mouth and raised the gun towards the door, aiming   
right at, waiting for the people outside to come in. Lucas saw his   
moment to take action and didn't think twice when he caught Chucky by   
surprise and threw him against the far wall of the room. Chucky   
dropped his gun and hit the wall hard. Lucas crawled towards the gun   
and as Lucas got a grip on the gun and Chucky's plastic body hit the   
wall, the door busted open. Lucas, still shaky from what happened,   
raised the gun to the people coming into the room. The two doctors   
stopped when they saw Lucas pointing an unsteady gun to them.  
  
"Lucas, oh my god... please Lucas, put the gun down." Kristen said as   
she saw the teen on the floor, obvious in pain. Lucas eyed her funny   
as not really hearing her and he started to lower the gun down.   
Kristen and Wendy sighed as they began to approach the teen. Lucas   
quickly reacted and began to raise the gun again. Kristen and Wendy   
stopped again but were left confused when Lucas didn't point to them,   
instead to an object on the floor. Kristen turned to the direction of   
the gun was pointing and saw Lucas was pointing at a doll that was on   
the floor.   
  
"What are you doing Lucas?" Kristen said as she neared the doll on the   
floor.  
  
"I have to kill it! DONT GO NEAR IT!!! It wanted to kill me!" Lucas   
said as he began to get up, his voice trembling as he did.  
  
"Lucas that is ridiculous.. Surely you don't think that this doll."   
Kristen said as she picked up the toy and placed it on Lucas' bed.   
"That this doll is trying to kill you."  
  
"But it is!!!" Lucas said as he aimed for the doll on the bed. Wendy   
saw the terror in the teen's eyes and tried to talk to him.  
  
"Lucas, please, I think you are not thinking straight." Wendy said as   
she neared the teen. Lucas took all of his attention and gave it to   
the doctor.   
  
"Yes! He said that he was going to take my body... my soul! He told me   
that his real name is Charles Lee Ray and that I was going to become   
him!!!" Lucas said, going into hysteria. "He is going to kill me and   
no one believes me!" Lucas said. Lucas still had the gun in his hand   
but this time, was just waving it around as he spoke. No one notice   
when Kristen exited the room or when she came back with something in   
her hands.   
  
"Lucas..." Wendy began again, trying to get the gun from his hand.  
  
"I am telling you the truth! Please believe me! I am!" Lucas said as   
he put the gun at his side. Wendy began to near him again as he put   
his arm up as something came into Lucas mind. "You.. You have to know   
that I am telling you the truth! I mean you can scan me! I am not   
making this up!!!" Lucas said as he neared the small distance between   
himself and the doctor.   
  
"Lucas, I really don't think..."  
  
"Please Dr. Smith.. At least tell me if this is truth or else I am   
going out of my mind!!!" Lucas said as he dropped the gun on the floor   
and held out his hands towards the doctor. Wendy still didn't think   
this was the right idea but it would also explain the fact why  
Lucas was acting this way.   
  
"Alright, I need to close your eyes and relax." Wendy said as she took   
his hands into her own and also did the same. Wendy was almost inside   
Lucas mind when he felt Lucas jerk away. Wendy opened her eyes to see  
Dr. Westphalen pulling out the sedative that she just injected to the   
teen. Lucas pulled his hands away from Dr. Smith and tired to run out   
of the room. Lucas only came within a footstep when he was collapsing.   
Kristen set the sedative on Lucas bed as she went to catch the teen.   
Wendy also did the same and Lucas was about two inches from hitting the   
floor. No one noticed with the sedative Kristen placed on Lucas' bed   
slowly made its way toward the insides of blue overalls. Wendy and   
Kristen lifted Lucas and placed him on the bed once more.   
  
"Why did you do that!" Wendy said as she pulled the covers over Lucas.  
  
"He must have been in shock when he woke. He wasn't thinking   
clearly..You saw what he was doing with that gun; he could of hurt   
someone... I did what any other doctor would I have done."  
  
"I am another doctor and I wouldn't have done what you did...." Wendy   
was going to continue with the argument when she decided against it.   
She didn't kneed to waste her time with a childish game of its your   
fault...   
Wendy grabed the doll from Lucas' bed and carried out the room.  
  
"What are you going to do with that!" Kristen said.  
  
"The only thing I got from Lucas was that he was terrified of the   
doll... since you didn't let me find out what was rally wrong with   
Lucas, the least I can do is rid him of this!" Wendy said as she exited   
the room.  
  
Kristen just gave one of the meanest looks she could give a person as   
Wendy left the room. She checked on the sleeping teen and there was   
nothing wrong with him. She sighed in relief and remembered the gun on   
the floor. She picked up the weapons and yucked at it as she examined   
it. She noticed that the gun was a disrupter, the same kind used to   
kill the two men at the rest rooms. She called in Brody and she waited  
outside the room for his arrival.  
  
A couple of minutes went by when Lt. Brody showed up at med. bay.  
  
"You wanted to see me Dr. Westphalen?" Brody questioned.  
  
"Yes, I found this gun in Lucas room today. It could be the one that   
was used in the murders." Dr. Westphalen said as she handed him the   
weapon. Brody took it and began to examine it, it sure was a weapon  
a security officer would carry but he wasn't sure if it was the missing   
one.   
  
"You are sure you found it in Lucas room?"  
  
"Yes, there was an upset in his room just now but at the end, the gun   
was there." Kristen said, not wanting any details of the event escape   
before she could talk to the captain.  
  
"Wait a second and I will find out." Brody said as he turned on his   
pal. He ordered the caller to run the number of Morissette gun serial   
number. It took about two seconds for the caller to repeat the numbers   
to the lieutenant and lieutenant eyes widen as the numbers the caller   
read off were the same one that the gun displayed.  
  
"Who else has been in with Lucas?" Brody questioned, knowing that the   
teen couldn't have just woke up and killed two people without leaving   
med bay unnoticed. He knew that Dr. Westphalen was watching the teen   
like a hawk.  
  
"Only the captain, myself, Dr. Smith and Dagwood..." Dr. Westphalen   
thought of all the people that had come to visit Lucas. "Surely you   
don't think that... Either Dr. Smith or the captain being the murderers   
do you?"  
  
"No, but Dagwood."   
  
"That's insane! Dagwood would never do anything like that!"  
  
"He's a dagger and in my book, he will always be a dagger." Brody said   
as he remembered the time he was almost killed in the prison camp for   
daggers. He had hate for all of them, even Dagwood. His heart told   
him that the same, that Dagwood couldn't even hurt a fly but his mind   
was going on facts alone. He was confused and the only way he was ever   
going to find out was for Dr. Smith to scan him. Brody went for his   
PAL again and summed Dagwood.  
  
"Yes?" Dagwood said.  
  
"Dagwood, I need you to go to Dr. Smith now."  
  
"You said I had to clean the bathrooms, I am cleaning them now. There   
is a lot of blood and I need..."  
  
"Forget what I said, go see doctor Smith."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, you can clean the bathrooms later."  
  
"umm..Ok." Dagwood said as he ended the call. Brody thanked the doctor   
for her findings and went to report to the captain.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wendy had entered her quarters and rubbed her aching head. All those   
readings were taking a toll on her and she had told everyone that was   
waiting at her door to come back in a couple of hours. She had placed   
the doll at her desk and she began to fill out the medical reports on   
the two dead bodies. She was in the middle of the autopsy reports when   
she remembered the name that Lucas had given her- Charles Lee Ray...   
she made a quick note of it and decided when she was finished with the   
reports that she was going to do some research on the name.   
  
She was about half way through when she looked at the doll at her   
table. She was feeling something coming from the doll. She couldn't   
explain what it was but it was something strange. She shook off the   
feeling and began to write her report again. The feeling wouldn't go   
away and her eyes were once again at the doll. She laughed to herself   
as she tried to shook off the feeling once more. Wendy looked over the   
doll and saw that in someway it was cute. She took notice of the fine   
detail the doll had.   
  
The overalls where nicely sewed on and the rainbow sweater made the   
doll look like every young boys playmate. His brown freckles under his   
eyes made him a sweet face to look at. She looked at his outfit again   
and even saw the small detail taken in the shoes. They had 'Good Guy'   
written on the shoelaces. Wendy kept staring at the shoes and took in   
closer look at the size of the shoes. They were only 5 inches long...   
the same size of prints that the footprints at the murder scene.   
'There is no way' Wendy thought as she picked up the doll. She was   
thinking that she was insane for doing this but she was going to find   
out for herself, she was going to scan the doll herself. She closed her   
eyes and concentrated on the doll in front of her. She quickly opened   
her eyes as she read some of the dolls evil mind and saw the doll   
holding a sedative that he just injected her with in his hand. She   
threw the doll to the side of the wall and she reached for her PAL.   
She stumbled to the ground as she dialed up for someone, anyone that   
could help her. She couldn't believe it, the doll was alive and for   
what is known- he was responsible for everything that was happening!   
  
"Brody here." Lt. Brody was the person she dialed.  
  
"Brody... He..help." Wendy whispered as she gave into the sedative.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*  
  
Brody was explaining his findings to the captain when his pal went off.   
  
"Brody here." Lt. Brody answered the call.  
  
"Brody... He..help." the caller said before the pal went off. Brody   
recognized the voice and saw that the captain also recognized the   
voice. He had to get to her quarters as quickly as possible. Brody   
got his pal again and called in for a security team to meet him in   
Smiths quarters. 'The murderer could have already have gotten to dr.   
Smith' Brody thought. The two men quickly went running towards her   
quarters, not knowing what they would find.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chucky got off from the floor and dusted himself off.   
  
"I am really starting to get sick of hitting the fucken wall." Chucky   
said as he reached for the sedative again and was ready to strike the   
doctor millions of times. He was walked towards her when the door   
slightly opened.   
  
"Dr. Smith?" Dagwood said as he slowly opened the door. Chucky let out   
a sigh of relief and kept walking towards the doctor.  
  
"Dr. Smith!" Dagwood shouted as he ran to the doctor. He tried waking   
her up but she was out cold. Dagwood began to nervously rub his cheek.   
"What's wrong with Dr. Smith?" Dagwood asked the doll.  
  
"She didn't play nice. She had to be taught a lesson." Chucky said.   
Chucky was still making his way to the doctor when Dagwood put himself   
in front of her fallen body. Chucky stopped dead in his tracks. He   
put on a fake smile and let the sedative drop to the floor. "Hey   
Dagwood, come on, I am your friend right?" Chucky said as he saw   
Dagwood's innocent face turn blood red with anger.  
  
"You are not my friend, you are bad." Dagwood said as he walked towards   
the doll and picked him up from his back of the doll's overalls. "I am   
telling the Captain that you hurt doctor Smith." Dagwood said as he   
held the doll far back, avoiding the kicks that Chucky was throwing.  
  
"You fucker put me down! I said put me down or else I will kill   
you!!!" Chucky said.  
  
"No.. I am.." Dagwood began to say when he heard footsteps coming from   
outside the room. Chucky instantly played dead and 2 men entered the   
room. The two men saw the dagger in the middle of the room holding up   
a toy. Brody was the one that spotted Dr. Smith on the floor and   
raised his firearm, aiming it right at Dagwood's heart.   
  
"Lt. Brody, put the gun down." Captain Bridger instructed.  
  
"I cant sir, he's been doing all the killings. How can you explain the   
gun in Lucas' room? Or now! He's here and Dr. Smith is knock out on   
the floor.. Come on captain, the pieces fit!" Lt. Brody said as he got   
a steady handle on the weapon.  
  
-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Wasn't expecting that huh? O_o brain hurts now... tell me whats ya thought..  
Dr. Ronica at your service... hehehehe.. yeah right... 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer- *goggle eyes* just scroll down to the story.. we all know this part.  
  
Personal Note- Whoa, so sorry about the delay.. life been butting in but ya know   
what, got my free time back!!! Thanks to (Captain) Michael Richardson for the   
betaing and for letting me use his name. All mistakes are mine... so :P  
  
For Dag.  
  
Can't Keep A Good Guy Down.  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Lt. Brody, I told you to put your weapon down. That is an order" Captain   
Bridger said more forcefully and using his power of his rank of captain. Brody   
gave the captain a confused look but slowly began to set his weapon down. The   
security team, composed of 5 people, came running to a halt and also raised their   
weapons towards the inside of the room. Lt. Brody didn't instruct his team to   
lower their weapons. "Set your weapons down" Captain Bridger finally   
instructed the team. They all gave him a 'yes sir' and set their weapons back to   
their holders. Captain Bridger took in a deep breath and walked towards the giant   
GELF. He told everyone to stand back as he came face to face with Dagwood.  
  
"Dagwood, what happened here?" Nathan said in a steady voice. He was hopping   
that he could figure out why Dagwood was there or if he really was the killer.   
Dagwood was one of the most kind and gentle person he had ever met. Yet it was   
also the reason that he was on seaQuest was the fact that he was 'an experiment   
gone wrong'.  
  
"Chucky hurt Dr. Smith!" Dagwood said as he showed the doll to the captain.   
  
"Oh come on cap, the doll? He's the real murderer?!" Brody said. Nathan raised   
his hand behind him and signaled for the lieutenant to shut up.  
  
"Dagwood, Dr. Smith is hurt. Can we get near her so we can help her?" Nathan   
said. Dagwood looked down at the fallen doctor and nodded slowly. He stepped   
away from the doctor and allowed some of the security men to lift the doctor   
away to med bay. Nathan sighed and tried to talk to Dagwood. Lt. Brody   
remained with the captain, along with the two security members that stayed, still   
ready to shoot down the GELF.  
  
"Dagwood what happened here?" Nathan said again.  
  
"It was him captain." Dagwood showed him the doll once again.  
  
"Dagwood, Chucky is just plastic... how could he have hurt Dr. Smith?" Nathan   
questioned, thinking more and more that Dagwood could have been responsible   
for this.  
  
"No captain, Chucky talked. He said that Dr. Smith was not playing nice... and   
that she had to be taught a lesson" Dagwood then turned the doll towards him.   
"Talk." Dagwood said as he pressed Chucky's stomach area.  
  
"Hi, my name is Chucky and I'm your friend to the end. Hidi Ho Ha Ha Ha."   
Chucky said. Dagwood smiled and showed the doll back to the captain. Nathan   
went and took Chucky out of Dagwood's hands. The GELF was still smiling   
when Nathan handed the doll to Lt. Brody.  
  
"Dagwood, that is what the doll is programmed to say." The captain pushed the   
stomach and another computerized childish voice answered back. The captain   
shook his head in disappointment as he faced the GELF once more. "I hate to do   
this to you Dagwood but you must follow Lt. Brody to the brig."  
  
"I don't understand captain. The doll said.." Dagwood said as he reacted for the   
doll. Nathan pulled the doll out of Dagwood's reach.   
  
"I'm sorry Dag, you must go to the brig." Nathan said as he motioned for Lt.   
Brody to take Dagwood away. Brody made his way to the Dagwood but the   
GELF grunted in disagreement. This made Brody step back and look at the   
captain.  
  
"Chucky hurt Dr. Smith." Dagwood insisted and this time took the doll from the   
captain's hand. Dagwood took the doll as Brody raised his weapon in case the   
GELF was going to hurt the captain. Dagwood took the doll and shook it.  
  
"Talk Chucky. Tell them you hurt Dr. Smith."   
  
"I liked to be hugged." The doll responded. Dagwood rubbed the side of his head   
with one hand in confusion. The captain went towards the GELF and removed   
the doll from Dagwood's grasp once again. The captain threw the doll towards   
the Brody and walked to the confused GELF.   
  
"Dagwood, please, follow Lt. Brody to the brig. This is all a mistake but just   
follow him." Nathan said as he was speaking to a little child. "Please Dagwood."   
Dagwood looked at the captain and looked at the lieutenant. He was so confused,   
he didn't know what to do but the captain would never hurt him. The captain was   
a good captain.  
  
"Umm.. Ok" Dagwood said as he walked out slowly out of the room. The two   
remaining security members were ready to take the GELF away when Brody   
stepped in.  
  
"I'll take him." The Lieutenant smiled. He was so glad that the murderer was   
caught, more happier that it turned out to be a dagger. "You two clean up here and   
collect any evidence in this room. Make sure you leave anything you find with   
me." Brody said as handed the doll to one of the officers and lead Dagwood out of   
the room. Nathan sighed as Dagwood and Brody left the room. Nathan still   
didn't understand how could Dagwood have been the murder. Maybe he was in   
the wrong places at the wrong time but there were too many facts going against   
Dagwood. Nathan shook his head and began to walk out of the room.   
  
"Sir?" a young man holding the doll by the arm said to his captain.  
  
"Yes ensign Richardson?" Nathan replied.  
  
"Did he really do it sir? Did Dagwood really killed Morissette and Scott?"   
Richardson said.  
  
"I do not know." Nathan said.  
  
"Dag couldn't have done it." The other ensign whispered to herself.  
  
"What was that Ensign Merrill?"  
  
"I said that Dag couldn't have done it, sir. He couldn't have killed them. He has   
the strength but he has a huge heart that would never allow him to do such a   
thing." Merrill sadly ended. Nathan rested his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"I know.. I know." Nathan said as he tapped her shoulders two times and then   
walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.   
  
"What does Jim mean by collect the evidence!" Michael Richardson asked his   
friend. "Dagwood's gone and he's the murderer"  
  
"How dare ya say that. Dagwood couldn't have done it." Jennifer Merrill said as   
she began to look for any clues that would show that Dagwood was innocent. She   
had only been at the seaQuest II since it was commissioned and she didn't know   
allot of people. She had met the dagger when he was cleaning and she found him   
to be a great person. The fact that he was a GELF scared her at first but after that   
first meeting, she had no problem talking to the GELF after that. She looked at   
Richardson who was just sitting on the desk and staring at the plastic doll.   
"Would you stop playing with that doll and help me search this place!"  
  
"Geez, sorry ma'am." Richardson looks at the doll and shows him to Merrill who   
was collecting some papers from the doctor's desk. "What should we do with this   
guy? He's kind of cute. I bet chicks like dolls. Ya want him?"  
  
"Give me a break. I thought you were the ones that played with doll but I guess   
not, you can't blow up this one."  
  
"Oh that was harsh."  
  
"Yeah yeah, your face." Merrill said as she finished with the room and only had   
some papers for Lt. Brody. "Come on, after I searched this whole room by   
myself, lets go report to the lieutenant."  
  
"What do we do about this guy?" Richardson said as Merrill roller her eyes.  
  
"Hello, evidence!.." Merrill said as she hit Richardson with the stack of papers   
and started to exit the room. Richardson with the doll in hand followed her   
towards the lieutenant quarters.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sorry so short... but hey, I did remember I had to write this! Hehehe, sorry   
anyways. 


	9. Chapter nine

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. *grin* but imagine the   
fun I would have if I did! *evil grin*  
  
Personal Note: Thanks to Dag and Captain Michael for   
letting me abuse their names. You two are awesome. A   
major thanks to Nathander83 who explained and showed me   
the true ways of Chucky!! Major thanks!!! Thanks to   
everyone else that have been following this story.. *big   
hug* thanks.. now on to the story.  
  
Can't Keep A Good Guy Down  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lt. Jim Brody walked the prisoner, Dagwood, to the brig.   
He walked with his head held high as some people gave him   
weird looks. As they entered the brig, Brody opened the   
cell door and sort of pushed the big GELF in. Before he   
closed the door, he saw Dagwood look around the cell.  
  
"Get used to it Dagger" Lt. Brody said as he stressed on   
the word Dagger. Dagwood was going to reply back but the   
lieutenant closed the door before he could have said   
anything. Dagwood looked around the cell. He paced   
around the room, he was locked up. He did not like to be   
locked up. It was just like the lab. The doctors said   
it was for his own good before he was ready for the world   
but sometimes he would have not seen a living soul for   
days. He sat on the chair that was in the middle of room   
and thought to himself. He rubbed his forehead in   
confusion. How could the captain lock him up? He   
thought that the captain was a good captain. How could   
Chucky be silent through this whole thing? He knew the   
doll was the one that hurt Dr. Smith but no one believed   
him. He thought of Lt. Brody, he did not believe him   
either and he was happy that Dagwood was in the cell.   
They actually thought that he was murderer. But he   
wasn't! Dagwood said to himself, he was not the   
murderer! He began to rub his head again. Maybe he was   
the murderer. Maybe he did hurt the people he cared   
about... Dagwood was so confused; he was buying into the   
lies that people were saying. Maybe he did kill the   
people. NO! Dagwood's mind screamed in his head, he   
could have not hurt anyone! But maybe he did......  
  
Lt. Brody had ordered one of his officers to keep watch   
of Dagwood as he walked back to his quarters. He was   
relieved that the murderer was caught. He knew it all   
along that it was Dagwood. How could anyone trust a   
thing that its soul purpose of living was to kill?! No   
matter how much the GELF's changed and try to adapt to   
the world, they were still killing machines! Lt. Brody   
opened the hatch and stepped in his quarters. No sooner   
that he walked in there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in" Brody yelled as he sat at his desk. He saw   
Merrill and Richardson enter the room and stood at   
attention.   
  
"We have the evidence for you sir." Richardson spoke as   
he motioned Merrill to give the lieutenant the stack of   
papers.   
  
"Maybe there is something here that would prove Dagwood's   
innocence" Merrill spoke as she handed Brody the papers.   
Brody took the papers and laughed.  
  
"I certainly hope not" Brody whispered but enough for   
Merrill to hear.  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir" Merrill said. Brody   
replied with a nod as a yes. "I really hope you look   
into this because Dagwood is not the murderer and if you   
do not find anything on his innocence, you are sending a   
innocent man to prison."  
  
"Jennifer, you an officer of the navy, look at the facts   
here. First he is not a man, he was designed to be a   
killing machine. Dagwood was the only one to visit Lucas   
and some how the murder weapon ended up in Lucas room.   
Then Dr. Smith... Dagwood was there with her."  
  
"That does not mean he killed anyone! He is not a   
murderer!!! The only fact I am seeing is you needing to   
do your job!" Merrill blurred out.  
  
"If I were you I would watch my tongue, Ensign" Brody   
warned as he stressed on the Ensign part. He saw Merrill   
turn red from anger.  
  
"Can I leave now sir?" Merrill said as she held in her   
anger and stood at attention. Brody grinned and waved   
her off. He did not have to tell her twice as she   
marched out of the room and closed the hatch door hard.   
Richardson whistled as she exited.  
  
"And your problem is?" Brody said to Richardson.  
  
"Oh.. nothing. I just never seen her that mad before"   
  
"Michael, tell me, you agree with me right?"  
  
"Of course sir" Michael said as he handed him the doll he   
had in his hands. "Do not take me wrong but I also   
believe Jennifer" Michael said as he started to leave the   
room. Before Brody could reply the doll in his hands   
began to talk.  
  
"I liked to be hug" Chucky said.  
  
"I bet you would also like to be hanged." Brody said as   
he set the doll on his desk and reached for his PAL.   
"Piccolo"  
  
"Yea?" Tony replied.  
  
"Come to my quarters, I have something that belongs to   
you." Brody said as he ended the call. He thought about   
what Merrill had said, to do his job. But the job has   
been done and Dagwood was in the brig. End of job.   
Brody looked over the papers that were found in Dr.   
Smith's room. There was paper out of place, though it   
was medical and all, there was a name written on the side   
of it. Charles Lee Ray. 'Why would there be a name on   
the side?' Brody thought as he reached for his PAL again.   
"Med Bay"  
  
"Westphalen, Med Bay here"  
  
"Doctor, can you tell me the status of Dr. Smith?"  
  
"She is resting peacefully. There was a trace of a   
sedative in her blood stream. So she will be out for a   
couple of hours."  
  
"Sedated?" This puzzled the lieutenant. He thought that   
Dagwood would have just knocked her out or something   
using some damaging force.  
  
"Yes just that. No injuries to indicate a struggle,   
nothing really. Is there a problem?"   
  
"No, none. I was just hopping she would be able to give   
me some information.. Out" Brody said as he ended the   
call. Now he was really puzzled. How did Dagwood have a   
sedative? How did Dagwood learned to use one? Maybe   
Merrill was right when it was not Dagwood... wait. The   
gun was found in Lucas' room. Lucas was staying in med   
bay.. Where the sedatives are... THATS HOW! Brody smiled   
to himself. 'Keep this up and you will be promoted'   
Brody thought as he looked at his watch and yawn. "Two   
long days of this... I am so glad it's over" Brody said   
out loud as he stretched his aching muscles. He stood up   
and went towards his door and locked it. He wanted some   
rest and forgot that Tony was coming to get his doll.  
  
Chucky's eyes got large as he heard the man said it was   
two days already. He did not have so much time. He   
watched as the stupid man went to lock the door. Chucky   
let himself fall to the ground, forming a plan in his   
mind.  
  
Brody was near the door when he heard a thump. He turned   
around and saw nothing unusual. He went to lock his door   
and then he heard some laughing. Brody turned again, he   
was finally losing it. He shook his head, trying to get   
the noise out of his head. "I think I am more tired than   
what I thought" Brody said as he kept heading towards the   
door.  
  
Chucky had removed one of his shoelaces and held it   
tightly between his hands. He hid behind the desk and   
made noises to attract some attention. He had to kill   
the man and '.... strangulation... it gets the blood   
flowing.' Chucky thought as he grabbed on to the laces.  
  
Brody was at the lock when there was more laughing. That   
was it. Brody went to look for the noise. He had known   
that he was just not hearing things. He was sure he was   
not going to get some sleep with the laughing all day in   
his room. He began to walk back to the desk when he   
noticed that the doll was gone. Brody looked underneath   
his desk and saw the doll on the other side of the desk   
on the floor. He laughed to himself as knew the laughing   
was coming from the stupid doll. He walked towards it and   
bent down to pick it up. "Someone needs to take your   
batteries out.. How am I going to get some sleep when you   
keep making noise." Brody said as he reached for the   
doll.  
  
"I do not need batteries ass hole" Chucky said as he   
launched himself at the lieutenant. Brody was taken by   
surprise as the doll came flying at him and went towards   
his back. Chucky moved quickly as he positioned himself   
on the man's back and placed the shoelace in his throat.   
Brody began to trash back and forth, trying to get the   
doll off of him. Chucky began to laugh louder and   
louder. He was happy that the man was dieing. Brody   
could not breath and struggled to get some air into his   
lungs. He slammed his back towards the wall but the doll   
still hanged on. Brody fell on his knees, still   
struggling but it seemed that he was losing the battle.   
Then there was a knock on the door, someone was there!   
That gave the Lieutenant some hope and strength. He   
could not give up. He slowly stood up and went towards   
the door. Chucky tightened harder on the lace. He could   
not let the man open the door. Brody fell on his knees   
once more, it was all too much. He tried to call out for   
help but it was no use. Just then the door opened and in   
came in the famous rude Tony Piccolo.  
  
"Hey Lieutenant, ya called to see..." Tony was in mid   
sentence when he saw his doll strangling Brody, who was   
reaching for Tony for help. "Oh my god.." Tony said as   
he rushed towards the Lieutenant and pulled off the doll   
from his back.   
  
"Let me go fucker!" Chucky said as he kicked and screamed   
as Tony pulled him off Brody.   
  
"What the fuck!" Tony said as he dropped the doll. Lt.   
Brody was still catching his breath as he saw the doll   
run towards the open door. He took one deep breath and   
got his gun and steadied his aim. As the doll made a   
quick left, Brody shot his gun off and hit the doll.   
Tony was still in a trance of shock when Brody told him   
to check it out. Tony went running towards the door and   
gasped. The doll was nowhere to be found. Tony bent   
down when he saw something on the ground. He put his   
fingers in it and gasped again. Brody soon came out with   
his weapon drawn and bent down to where Tony was.  
  
"Where.. where.. it Tony?" Brody said as he was still   
trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I.. I don't know... but."  
  
"But what?" Brody questioned as he rubbed his throat.  
  
"You did hit it.. see." Tony said as he showed the   
Lieutenant his fingers.  
  
"Blood..." Brody said as he saw Tony's fingers and a   
small trail of it leading towards the air ducts. Brody   
grabbed Tony's PAL. "Captain Bridger."  
  
"Bridger, what's wrong with your voice lieutenant?"   
Captain Bridger wrong by the way Brody's voice sounded.  
  
"Dagwood was telling us the truth... the doll sir...   
its... alive" Brody said, still trying to believe it   
himself.  
  
"Lieutenant, are you feeling ok? There is no way   
that..." Bridger responded.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I also saw it and it was trying to   
kill the lieutenant!" Tony said into the PAL,   
interrupting the captain.  
  
"Piccolo, Brody... I love a good joke like the rest of us   
but you are telling me that the doll is alive?!"  
  
"Yes sir... it is" Brody replied.  
  
"Where is it now?" Bridger said, trying to make sense of   
this whole mess.  
  
"Its somewhere.. I am not sure...it is injured but it is   
gone sir." Brody replied.  
  
"Not for long.. Not on my boat.. Piccolo, Brody, meet me   
in the briefing room NOW." Bridger said as he ended the   
call. He was going to get on the bottom of this. If   
what the two men were saying was true, he just had a   
bigger problem on his hands. He still have a murderer on   
his boat... not to mention the murderer was only a few   
feet high.....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A few moments later, Bridger entered his briefing room as   
saw that Tony and Brody were already waiting for him. He   
skipped the greetings and went right to the matter in   
hands.  
  
"Someone please explain all this to me once more!"   
Bridger said as he sat down on a chair and prepared   
himself to hear the explanation.  
  
"Sir, Tony's doll is alive. Just like Dagwood said. He   
tried to kill me sir. I wish I was making this story   
up.. I do not believe it myself." Brody explained.  
  
"Yea captain, that doll was strangling Brody when I got   
there!" Tony butted in as Brody rubbed his throat again.   
At this statement, the captain spoke up.  
  
"Brody I want two teams looking for that.. that doll. By   
all means capture it before it kills again!" Brody nodded   
in agreement and began to order it in his PAL as he   
started to leave the room. Tony was following the   
lieutenant when the captain told him them both to stay.   
"Brody, Piccolo. We are going to have a long talk."   
Brody had just finished ordering the team and ended the   
call.  
  
"Yea sir?" Both men said in unison.  
  
"First off" Nathan asked both men, mostly the question   
was directed to Tony. "I believe you both did not know   
the doll was capable of doing all this do you?" Nathan   
questioned. Maybe this was all a game to Tony but it has   
gotten out of hand.  
  
"NO Captain!" Tony shook his head back and forth. "I   
swear, all it did was repeat those stupid phrases! It   
was supposed to be harmless!"  
  
"Me either sir. I was really convinced that Dagwood was   
the one whole did the killings." Brody admitted. The   
voice of Jennifer Merrill echoed in his head: Dagwood was   
not the murderer.  
  
"It is alright Brody, I believe that Dagwood would   
understand." The Captain then turned towards Tony "I am   
sorry Tony, I had to make sure. Second, where did you   
get this doll?"  
  
"My aunt sent it to me. I did not know about it and she   
sort of surprised me with it on the supply run."  
  
"Alright" Nathan said as he took in a deep breath. "Lets   
get your aunt on the vid." Nathan said as he walked   
towards the vid screen and connected the call.  
  
A young girl answered the vid and stared at the captain   
and at the lieutenant with confusion. Maybe it was a   
wrong dial up. Then she noticed Tony standing in the   
background and grinned.  
  
"What's up Picky, two calls within one week? Oh mister   
wants something..." Tori began her greeting.  
  
"Tori, where's your mom?" Tony questioned, no hint of   
humor in his usual voice.  
  
"She's around.. So tell me.."  
  
"Victoria, get your mom here now!" Tony raised his voice   
louder. The young girl made a pissed of look towards   
Tony and left the screen. A few minutes later, Susan   
appeared at the screen.  
  
"Tony, what is it that you had to yell at Tori?" Susan   
said. At this the captain started to talk.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am I am Captain Bridger, Captain of the   
seaQuest and we need to ask you some questions."  
  
"Ask away and please, Susan."  
  
"Susan, I need to ask you about the doll you sent Tony."  
  
"Oh the good guy doll? Sure, I hope that Tony is not in   
trouble for it." At Susan's reply both the lieutenant and   
Tony sighed, more than trouble.  
  
"Ma'am, where did you get the doll?" Captain Bridger   
asked.  
  
"My company re-released them sir. They were made a few   
months ago."  
  
"This may come to a shock but the doll is alive and   
killed already two of my crew members and injured several   
more. So I ask again, where did you get it?"  
  
At this Susan's eye went wide, oh god... it can not be.   
"Sir, the doll.. did he say he was Charles Lee Ray?"  
  
The captain was about to answer no when the name clicked   
inside Brody's head. That was the name Dr. Smith had   
written to the side of her notes. Brody stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, that's the name Dr. Smith had written." Brody said   
informing the Captain and Susan.  
  
"OH dear god.." Susan gasped and went running to her home   
office.  
  
"What is it Susan?" Bridger asked but his response was   
delayed because Susan went running out of the room and   
headed towards another room. She came out a few seconds   
later with a folder in her hand. She went through the   
papers and pulled out a few sheets. She held up a   
picture.   
  
"This is Charles Lee Ray, the Chicago mass murderer,   
known as the Lake Shore Strangler. In 1988 he was shot   
by a cop and left for dead in a toy store. Rumors said   
that Ray somehow entered the body of a good guy doll by   
some sort of voodoo incantation. Ray was known to   
practice the voodoo. The doll was lost for some time,   
assuming that the doll had been taken. Few weeks later,   
the mother of Andy Barclay, Karen Barclay reported that   
the doll had been possied by the soul of the murderer   
Ray. This is due to the fact that there has been several   
murders around the child and was taken out of the custody   
of the mother." She took in a deep breath and continued.   
" Ms. Barclay was placed in a mental hospital and blamed   
for all the killings and Andy was reported that....   
wait.." She looked at her notes; damn it has been an old   
case.. "Oh here it is.. The doll tried to take Andy's   
soul. To change bodies."  
  
All three men's jaw dropped, murderer... voodoo...1988...   
sounds like a cheat horror plot.... it was so long ago.   
The captain was the one who snapped out of it. "Wait,   
how did this happen? How did the doll become alive   
again?"  
  
"I..I have no idea sir..." She thought as she remembered   
she had received the first doll made. "We had the head   
mold of an original good guy doll and they gave me that   
one which I sent.... to...oh god. The possibilities are   
slim for the mold belong to the... the original   
chucky..." She covered her mouth with her hand; she was   
responsible for all this.. All the murders and the   
injured people....  
  
"How did they stop the doll?"  
  
"Huh?" Susan said as she was still thinking all of this   
was her fault.. "I am sorry.. what did you...?...."  
  
"Please Susan, I need your help right now... how did they   
stop the doll?"  
  
"Oh.. A police officer stated that in order to kill the   
doll, they shot it in the heart...oh my god."  
  
"What is it?" Nathan said  
  
" A few months later, the doll some how happens to re   
appear in Andy's life and tried to take his soul again.   
The company had stop making them during the trial of   
Karen Barclay and after the trial, the company got back   
making them and not so long after the production, the   
doll came back... My company restarted this whole   
massacre again..." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.   
She was really responsible, she had the idea of the doll,   
she shipped it to her nephew.. if she took it home, oh   
god she would have been killed and.... Tori and Matthew   
and who knows who else he would have taken.  
  
"Please Susan.. Calm down. I need to ask, about Andy.   
Why Andy? Why take his soul? And can we find out what   
Andy has to say?"  
  
"Andy stated that he was the first person that Chucky   
told him who he was.. That he was Charles Lee... I am   
sorry sir but Andy died years ago."  
  
"Dr. Smith!" Brody said out loud. "She had the name on   
the piece of paper, it is after her!!!" Nathan turned to   
Brody, it was the only explanation. She did know who the   
doll was, and if what Susan said was true, the doll was   
going to take her soul.  
  
"Thank you Susan, please this is not your fault, you have   
been great help..." Bridger said as he turned off the vid   
screen and turned to the two men in the room. "Brody,   
get some men to protect Dr. Smith. I will go talk to   
Kristen about empting the med bay. We can not have that   
thing looking for Dr. Smith and killing anyone that   
stands in its way. I have a plan.." Captain Bridger said   
as he exited the room and the two men followed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
ama mean evil girl.. *evil laughter* heheheheh.. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't claim, Don't Profit. Don't ask.. :D.  
  
Personal Note: Things happen in life that delays everything that used to be a routine. I   
cannot explain these things but I do hope you all understand. But they are now in the   
past and life tries to move back on track. My apologizes for the delay. Thanks again for   
Dag and Captain Michael for letting me use their names. Thanks to Nathander83 for the   
information!   
  
Can't Keep A Good Guy Down.  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Is that clear Lt. Brody?" Captain Bridger said as he explained the whole plan to the   
Lieutenant and to Tony as they walked towards Med Bay.  
  
"Aye sir" Brody said as he went the other way and grabbed his PAL. Making the   
necessary calls he need to get the captain's plan working. Tony and Nathan went inside   
Med Bay to find Dr. Kristin Westphalen looking in at some samples underneath a   
microscope. The two men went towards the Doctor and tapped her shoulder.   
  
"Yes?" Kristin said as she took her glasses off and let them hang on the chain that they   
were connected around her neck. She looked at the two men standing there. "Oh captain,   
Tony.. What is wrong?"  
  
"Kristin, we need to empty out the Med Bay and buddy the people up in their quarters."   
Captain Bridger asked, thinking that she would just comply. He should have known   
better.  
  
"What do you mean to empty the med bay? I have two patients in there resting and being   
monitored and I have a few others in recovery from some small injuries. And not to   
mention my staff!" Kristin said as she crossed her arms in front of her. "What is really   
going on here?! And don't sugar coat it for me, I can handle the truth."  
  
"Um, Well..." Nathan was going to explain but honestly, he was still trying to believe it   
himself.   
  
"Doc, the doll is alive and is going to go try to get Dr. Smith's soul since she knew who   
he is and well, it will kill anyone in its way." Tony said for the captain.  
  
"You must be joking" Kristin said as she waited for the 'fool you'. The two men shook   
their heads, it was truth. "You are serious?" The two men nodded.  
  
"Very serious Kris." Nathan said.  
  
"But.. You must know this is very hard to understand..." Kristin said.  
  
"You are telling me!.. Kristin, please, just comply... I don't need any more people dieing   
on my boat." Nathan said as he saw Kristin nodded.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Kristin said, giving her full cooperation.  
  
"First, Lt Brody is going to assign a guard to each four people of your staff and patients.   
They will buddy up in their quarters or some in the mess.. Anywhere but in a group.   
This.. This thing likes to kill and hurt people individually.. I do not doubt that he is   
responsible for Lucas and Wendy being hurt and my two dead crewmembers. But like   
this, everyone is safe."  
  
"What about Dr. Smith and Lucas? They can not be moved yet, Lucas is still asleep... not   
to mention he got hit on the head pretty hard, he is a bit out of it."  
  
"I'll set Lucas up in my quarters, just have your team transfer him there. I will send   
someone to guard him. Dr. Smith will stay here as we will guard her. The doll wants   
her, we will be here waiting."   
  
"Ok, when do you want this done?"  
  
"Now Kris.."  
  
"Very well." Kristin said as she went walking to her staff as the two men followed.   
None of them noticed a small laughing doll above their heads, hidden in the air ducts   
listening to all of this. Chucky knew he was running out of time. The gunshot that hit his   
stomach really did hurt. And he knew if he didn't get out of that body he would be trap   
in it forever. He had failed twice; he will not fail this time. Chucky was about to crawl   
out the med bay when he saw the dumb Lt. Brody with several guards enter the med bay.   
What surprised chucky was there the GELF was with him.   
  
"Captain!" Lt. Brody shouted out for the captain. Bridger turned and saw the Lieutenant.   
He let Tony and Kristin carry out his order and went to meet the Lt. "Captain, we have   
someone checking the vents but has not found anything yet." Brody said as he handed the   
captain a weapon that was set to kill. "I am ready when you are." Brody said as   
Dagwood and several guards stood behind the Lieutenant. The captain nodded and Lt.   
Brody moved everyone forward to do what he already briefed them. They nodded and   
went into med bay. "We have several people guarding every other area of the seaQuest.   
There is no way that doll is going to leave this boat." Brody said as he also readied his   
weapon. The Captain nodded and then saw Dagwood still standing behind the   
Lieutenant. Almost as if he was not sure of anything that was happening   
  
"Dagwood... I am sorry for what happened." Bridger said as he neared the giant and stuck   
out his hand. Dagwood shook it firmly and smiled.  
  
"It is ok.. You were just following... . procedure..." Dagwood said, as he understood   
completely what was happening.  
  
"I know Dagwood but I should have known better. You knew what was happening but..   
Lets forget about that.. I have a job for you."   
  
"Yes sir" Dagwood said as he stood at attention. The captain smiled, the GELF always   
tired so hard to be part of the crew.  
  
"At ease Dagwood. I need you to protect Lucas."  
  
"Lucas is my friend. I will protect my friends."  
  
"Good" Bridger said as he saw a med team take out Lucas out in a stretcher. "Take him   
to my quarters. Dagwood follow him." Dagwood nodded and the team left med bay. A   
security officer also came out of the med bay.   
  
"Sir, I was appointed to guard Lucas..." Ensign Jennifer Merrill said.  
  
The captain looked at the young officer. "We do not need the protection.."  
  
"Sir with all due respect, I heard what you said to Dagwood... he has the muscle power   
and has a weapon but I carry the gun with the skills to use it.. sir." Merrill said as she   
pointed to her weapon strapped to her belt. The captain laughed a bit but it was true. She   
was the one that had the training.  
  
"Very well Merrill, to my quarters." Captain said as he waved her off as he saw more   
patients being escorted out.   
Chucky grinned as he found out where Lucas was going to be taken. He laughed a bit;   
they all thought he was after the doctor. He crawled to through the ducts towards the   
captain quarters. He saw the young officer enter the room and locked it tight. Chucky   
turned towards the room and saw the vent end at the corner of the room. He looked   
through the vent and saw Lucas was laid down on the bed and Dagwood and the officer   
talking softly.  
  
****  
  
Lt. Brody and Tony Piccolo were waiting in the closet of the medical room one where a   
sleeping Wendy Smith rested. Both had their weapons ready for a small doll to come   
forward. Captain Bridger was station behind Kristin's office door as Kristin was inside   
the room as well pretending to do some paper work.  
  
"I don't like this.." Kristin said as she put her pen down and a stack of papers down.  
  
"You think I like this? This is my boat and there is a 3 feet tall doll running around here   
killing everyone..." Bridger said as he looked outside the door for what seemed to be the   
millionth time. Still no sign of the doll.  
  
"This is all my fault... " Kristin said. She looked down at the stack of paper work, she   
was kicking herself that maybe she was responsible for the whole mess. She did not   
know why but the whole mess in the med bay and Lucas freaking out was enough to   
prove it to her. But she did not do anything about it. Nathan heard her tone of voice she   
used and how she looked like if she was guilty for what was happening. He step out of   
his position and went near the doctor. He placed his weapon on the table and took her   
face in his hands and made her look at him.  
  
"This is not your fault.. None of this is no ones fault. Not Tony's.... Not yours.. If you   
believe it is, then it is also my fault as well. I should have believed Dagwood when he   
said the doll did all this to Dr. Smith." Nathan said as he removed his hands and went   
back to his position. He looked out the door once again, and still no sign.   
  
"How.. How does a regular plush doll come to life? It is beyond science explanation..."   
Kristin said.  
  
"I don't know... I don't know." Nathan said as he also thought that questions. Sure the   
unexplained like the ghosts they encountered in the George or the Aliens that came   
aboard the ship were out of this world. Ghosts were spirits that have not crossed over or   
was held by guilt. Aliens, well.. That was surely explanatory since the universe was too   
huge to say that Earth was the only planet that has life on it. But this.. A regular plastic   
doll with life of a serial killer?. Could it be possible? Well it is possible since the damn   
doll is in his boat...  
  
Tony Piccolo was growing restless by sitting in the closet for already 30 mins. He was   
squat down next to Lt. Brody who seemed trained for this. Tony started to play with his   
weapon, pretending he was an old western cowboy as he twirled the weapon. Lt. Brody   
elbowed him to stop. Tony grinned as he made the weapon do 5 turns without stopping.  
  
"Stop Monkeying around Piccolo." Lt. Brody whispered.  
  
"Hey, ya ruined my concentration!" Tony said as he once again picked up the rhythm and   
twirled his weapon.   
  
"Keep that up piccolo and you will be swimming back with your cell mates.." Lt. Brody   
warned.   
  
"Sorry man.. Just killing time here." Tony said as he stopped and opened the door a bit so   
he could see outside the closet. Dr. Smith was sleeping peacefully. Tony leaned back   
inside the closet. "No sign of that doll yet..."  
  
"Captains orders.. We will be here till it is time." Lt Brody said as he looked out and saw   
the two other men waiting inside the room. The two other men were both inside the   
bathroom, with the door a cracked open, which was in this private room. Lt. Brody gave   
them the hand signal that everything was all right and went back to wait it out in the   
small dark closet with Tony.   
  
"I think my leg is asleep. It is starting to tingle!" Tony said as he hit his left leg.   
  
"Piccolo, can't you be quite for one minute?!"  
  
"I am serious! Ah man it feels like pins and needles!" Tony said as he rubbed his leg to   
awake.  
  
"Piccolo I swear..." Brody said as he turned away from the ex-con and waited for the doll   
to appear.  
  
***  
  
Dagwood sat by the sleeping teenager as Merrill paced back and forth in the room. One   
thing is being in combat. Another is just waiting for it to happen. She turned to   
Dagwood who stared at Lucas. She couldn't believe that someone could ever accuse   
Dagwood of murder. She stood watch, waiting for anything to happen.  
  
Chucky saw the body he was going to take over sleeping ever so calmly as the GELF and   
the one security guard protected him. Chucky laughed to himself. 'Only one guard to   
take out? Must not know my reputation' He said to himself. He looked at the two adults   
talk, waiting for the right moment to make his move. He had already loosened the bolts   
that secured the vent with ease. This was not the first vent he had to remove.  
  
"Why would Chucky do this? Dagwood doesn't understand." Dagwood asked the young   
ensign in front of him as he looked at Lucas.  
  
"Some... some souls are just born bad Dag." Merrill tried to explain to her friend. It took   
her twice as long to think of a way to sugar coat the explanation.  
  
"But he said... his shirt said he was a Good Guy. He is a Good Guy" Dagwood protested.   
He knew the meaning of good and Chucky was not living up to that definition. Merrill   
saw the turmoil that Dagwood was in and went by him and put her hands on his   
shoulders.   
  
"I am sorry Dagwood but he lied. He is not good. Remember that Dagwood. He is not   
good." She said, as there was a noise behind her. She spun around with her weapon   
drawn and walked towards the noise. She saw Dagwood stand a bit, with his weapon out   
as well but motioned him to sit back down as she went to investigate.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey.. What if the doll ain't comin'?" Tony asked Brody who was getting pretty bored   
being stuck in the closet. "I mean, this is takin' so long!" He whined.  
  
"Listen Piccolo, we will stay here until the doll arrives or the doctor wakes up." Brody   
said as he looked at his watch. It was time to check in with the other security guards. He   
was putting in to page Merrill when there was a loud scream coming from the med bed.   
Both Tony and himself stumbled out of the closet and drawn their weapon. The other   
guards rushed out of their hiding places and the Captain and Dr. Westphalen rushed into   
the room as well. All had their weapon drawn as Dr. Smith tried to control her breathing.  
  
"It ain't here!" Tony said as everyone as well was looking around the room for the doll.   
Bridger and Kristin went to Wendy's bedside.  
  
"Wendy.. It is all right. You are safe." Nathan said as he tried to calm the doctor. Kristin   
nodded her head in agreement as she tried to look her over.  
  
"No.. The doll it is..." Wendy said as she pushed Kristin's hands away.  
  
"Don't worry doc, we won't let that doll get ya." Tony said as he raised his weapon like a   
commando.  
  
"No. It is after Lucas..." Wendy said with worry. Bridger's face lost all color as he heard   
Wendy's statement. He was the first one to rush out the med bay room and went running   
down to his quarters. It had now all made sense. Lucas was the first to know about the   
doll. Lucas' sudden injury.. He was Tony's roommate. The first to see the doll. It was   
after Lucas! Bridger thought to himself as he ran. Why didn't he see this connection?   
What kind of captain is he? If anything happens to Lucas.. he... Bridger stopped thinking   
and continued to run faster to his quarters. Not knowing that the team was right behind   
him.  
  
******  
  
Merrill walked towards the air vent and followed the steel frames down to where it   
ended. "Maybe it is just this old hunk of tin making its usual noises." She assured   
Dagwood. Maybe it was just that. She also thought to herself but her instincts told her   
other wise. Merrill looked down and saw the small grate on the floor. It puzzled her   
since the grates where secured to the air vents. It was the cover and it was off. She bent   
down to pick it up and looked inside the tube that was the vent. She looked inside the   
vent and saw nothing wrong. She jumped and hit her head in the vent as her PAL went   
off. She exited the vent and as she went to activate her PAL she felt the sharp pain enter   
her back. She screamed for all her worth as she dropped her weapon and fell to the   
ground. She heard small laughter and footsteps coming towards her. She saw her PAL   
right in front of her and tried to reach it. But Chucky got to it first.  
  
"What is the matter Girl? Got a knife in your back?!" Chucky joked as he threw the PAL   
across the room. Merrill tried to move but with the knife behind her, it made it   
impossible. Her legs were use less and the pain was extreme.   
  
"Don't move Chucky." Dagwood said as his weapon was aimed right at the doll. Chucky   
grinned instead of running. This was going to be easy. He thought to himself.  
  
"Dagwood.. It is me, Chucky. Your friend." Chucky said in his childish voice.  
  
"No. Friends don't lie or hurt my friends." Dagwood said as he steady the gun.  
  
"Dagwood please. I need help. I am good. But I need help." Chucky said as he walked   
over Merrill's fallen body and sat down on her legs. "Dagwood. You are the only one   
that can help me." Chucky said as he pouted. He had to distract the giant as he made his   
way to Merrill's fallen weapon. "I need Lucas..." He said, as he knew that would cause   
Dagwood to look away.  
  
Mentioning Lucas, Dagwood turned for just a second to look at his sleeping friend and   
shook his head. "No. I don't believe you." Dagwood said as he looked back only to be   
shocked at what he saw next. Chucky fired the gun and hit Dagwood's left shoulder.   
The giant fell to the ground and did not get up.  
  
"On with Business." Chucky laughed as he crawled up on to the bed and sat on Lucas'   
chest. He placed his hand on Lucas' forehead as the gun was placed near his other hand.   
In case the kid woke up. He began his chant. The lights flicked and the hologram turned   
on. All the electricity in that room seemed to have a mind of its own. He was now only   
seconds away from being 16 again.   
  
...... 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: WOOOOOAAAAA.. Back from hibernation... hopefully I still have what it takes to write... its been too long for me to just stay a lurker for all this time and with a new computer... the possibility are so endless! Anyways, on to the story...A major thanks goes out to Capy... he's keeping me sane and insane through this whole non writing time and never gave up on me... thanks CAPY!... He was my so cool BETA!.. LOVE YA!.. I went and added a few things.. minor stuff.. so if its not spelled right or somethin.. thats all my fault!..

Can't Keep A Good Guy Down.

By: the UNTALENTED JOXER!

Chapter 11.

The lights started to flicker all around the crew who where running towards the captain's quarters. Nathan hoped that he was not too late to save Lucas from the freak of nature that was onboard his ship. He could let the science people take over once this whole ordeal was over and have them find out why a plush doll has a come to life. The lights flickered even more. Someone paged him from Engineering but he let someone else answer it. The teenager he had sworn to protect was by himself in his own quarters.

Bridger reached his door and tried to open it. Bridger could see from the small window of his door Lucas asleep in the bed as the small doll was sitting on his chest. Bridger franticly tried to open the door but it would not open. It was locked from the inside. His quarters were not like everyone else's quarters. There was no keypad on the outside to open the door from the outside. Someone from the inside had to open it. It was a good idea in case the whole ship had been taken over by someone whoever it may be and have the captain's quarters sealed as well as the weapons room and the bridge. But in this situation, it just did not help at all. Brody and Tony who were right behind the captain also gave the door a try but couldn't open it either.

"The damn door won't budge..." Tony tried again... maybe there was something they weren't doing right.

The Captain looked through the door once again and scanned the floor of his cabin. He saw Ensign Merrill on the floor covered in blood and not moving. The knife that was embedded in her back shined as the lights flickered. Dagwood was also on the floor but seemed to be moving. His shoulder was covered in blood but it did not stop the GELF.

"I need a torch to get the door to open the door NOW". Bridger ordered as he dropped his PAL on the ground and started to bang on the door. His only hope was for Dagwood to open the door. Chucky had turned towards the door and smiled at the man that was peeking through the glass.

Dagwood had never felt this kind of pain before. It was all new to him. He was angry about the pain but he just wanted to lay there and feel it. Though the feeling of getting shot was something he didn't want to ever experience, it was still a feeling he had never really had. His arm ached as he tried to lift it. Dagwood thought he heard someone call his name as he turned towards the door. He saw the captain there yelling at him... to do something. The captain was looking straight at him. Dagwood had to do whatever the captain wanted. He started to get up as he looked in the other direction. Dagwood felt his anger at what he saw. He saw the doll. The doll that had caused him pain in his shoulder. The doll that had caused Lucas his own pain. He ignored his pain. Funny that it wasn't that hard to ignore. He made his way towards the doll. The gun on his lap did not worry Dagwood. Getting shot was something he could deal with. Having Lucas hurt was something he couldn't deal with.

An armed security team of 4 had arrived with a mini blow torch to open the Captain's door. Nathan was behind the crew as the sparks began to fly. Kristin was also there ready for whatever may be behind those doors. She placed her hand on Nathan's shoulder. She could feel his worry because frankly, she was equally as worried about Lucas. No one wanted to think if what is said to be true about that doll... that Lucas... his self persona... his personality... his soul... would forever be gone and in its place would be that of the serial killer.

Lucas' eyes started to move. Chucky was at the last part of the chant when Lucas' eyes opened. His eyes were wide and scared because of what was on top of him. He tried to move but it seemed his body did not listen and stayed stiff. Before Chucky could finish his chant he felt someone pick him up. This was not happening. He was so close he...

"You big stupid asshole... " Chucky kicked and bit Dagwood's hand. The GELF held the doll in both of his hands and moved him away from Lucas.

"It's ok Lucas. You can go to sleep. He will not hurt you anymore." Dagwood eased his friend as he held on to Chucky's arms. Each arm in one hand as he started to stretch the doll. "You are bad." Dagwood said as he pulled the dolls arm off the body. Blood started to squirt out as Chucky started to yell out in pain. It was too late to finish the chant. He was already trapped in the body of the doll that was being torn apart by the giant.

"You can't do this to me! Dagwood remember... we are friends... Please..." Chucky pleaded as Dagwood held on to one of his legs. Dagwood shook his head as he tore one leg and worked on the other one. He held on to Chucky's head as his other hand held on to the bleeding body.

"I am not... stupid..." Dagwood said as he separated the two limbs from each other and dropped the pieces on the floor. His face was covered in his blood as he looked over at what he's done. He started to rub his head. He did not know if that was the right thing to do. It hurt Lucas. It hurt a lot of people he knew. So this was the right thing to do... but he just didn't feel right. Dagwood jumped as he heard the door open.

Even though the security team was in front of Bridger as they opened the door, he managed to be the first one inside the room. He stopped for a second. Nathan tried to get an understanding of what happened just now. In the room was Dagwood. Looking like a small lost puppy on the road. Just standing there not knowing what was what. Dagwood was rubbing his temple over and over. Something that little kids would do when they knew they did something wrong. On the ground was the dead ensign and doll parts around Dagwood. Bridger saw the doll's head near his feet and stepped back bit. Kristin was behind Nathan as she gasped at the sight. She ignored the blood and went to check on Dagwood.

"Brody, I want you to take Dagwood down to medbay now... he's been shot." Kristin said as she made Dagwood hold gauze on his wound to stop the bleeding.

"No problem Doc, come on Dagwood... we can talk on the way." Brody said as he walked Dagwood out of the room. There were still things Brody had to apologize for. Tony watched Dagwood and Brody leave as he walked towards the fallen Ensign. The doc nodded towards Tony. She was dead. Tony ran his hand on her face, closing her dead open eyes that looked eerily up at him. Kristin then made her way to Lucas. Nathan was with Lucas as he was trying to get the boy to talk.

"Hey Kiddo... you're alright now..." Nathan said as he caressed his hair. Kristin also started to check him to make sure he was fine.

"I am so sorry we did not believe you Lucas. You were right and well... it was hard for us to believe you... I am very sorry..." Kristin apologized as she caressed his cheek. Lucas just nodded and sighed. He was just happy that all this was over.

"I don't mean to rude but... at the moment I don't like your quarters sir..." Lucas joked with the Captain. Nathan laughed. It wasn't that the comment was funny... it was that they knew they had come right in time before the unthinkable happened. They owed one big thank you to Dagwood for saving Lucas.

"Yeah... I don't like it either. Come on." Bridger helped Lucas to stand. The sedative that Lucas was under left him a bit weak but soon his mobility will return to normal. As Bridger started to make his way out, two security officers were kicking the doll's dead head around.

"You two... stop that... that's evidence." Bridger ordered as one of the officers laughed.

"This... this is just a doll. You honestly think this thing was alive? Look at it captain... surely you can see it's just plastic..." The officer picked the dolls head and looked at it. "Aren't you scary looking?" He joked. Out of no where, the doll's arm started to scratch up the officer's leg and the other arm started to go up Lucas' leg. The head started to scream and yell.

"Go... get them... finish them!" The head ordered as the body parts began to move. Bridger quickly removed the hand that was crawling up Lucas leg. The officer dropped the head as he removed the hand that was crawling up his leg as well.

"FIRE AT THEM!" Bridger ordered at the security team as they opened fire at all the limbs. Even though the limbs were getting more and more holes in them, they kept moving. Tony then remembered something his aunt told him about the first doll.

"The heart... we have to shoot at the heart!" Tony yelled as he aimed his weapon at the body cavity that had the heart and fired. The others also did the same and soon the limbs started to stop moving.

"I just wanted... to... play..." The final words of the head stuttered out before it finally just died.

"I really don't like this room..." Lucas broke the silence as he looked at the Captain. "Can we leave now please?" Lucas asked. He wanted to be as far away from that doll as possible. Kristin helped Nathan balance Lucas on one side as Nathan helped on the other. Before they left the room, Bridger looked at the officer that disobeyed him.

"Since you kept playing with the head like it was a child's play time... I suggest you keep it in your quarters since you liked it so much." Nathan grinned as he saw the officer turn white as a ghost.

"I think I'd rather just bag it as evidence sir... " The officer replied.

"You do that..." Bridger said as he and Kristin helped Lucas to medbay. The whole nightmare was finally over.

------

I have an alterinated ending for this.. if you any of you are interested... i will post it as a epilogue ... hehehe...


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: This the intentional idea I had for this fic. Not your happily ever after but Chapter 11 stood on its own. But this chapter is the way I wanted it to end. So if you are a happy Lucas fan, don't read this! hehehe...

Thanks to Capy who keeps me sane and my friend Julia who always makes me smile every day.

Can't Keep a Good Guy Down.

By: The Untalented JOXER!

Chapter 12.- Epilogue.

Wendy Smith stood outside the Launch Bay 3 door. She had her stuff packed and waited for the shuttle that was taking her back to shore to be ready for her. She knew she was not needed here. Kristin Westphalen had all the help she needed and she felt that the best thing to do half the time while working with the doctor was to step out of the way. But the main reason she was leaving was to do some extra research on what had happened on the seaQuest and the small little killer doll. The research, the explanations and the video from the security cameras captured the doll on the move... this will break the scientific code of the human mind even more so then when phsics were introduced.

Captain Bridger stepped into the docking bay and walked towards the Launch Bay. He really hated to see Dr. Smith leave but he knew that her findings here were extremely important to her. He smiled as he caught her in time before she left for shore.

"Hi Captain." Wendy greeted him as he stood at ease infront of her. He held out a small package that was wrapped in a nice shinny red paper. "What's this?"

"Open it. It was something that Darwin wanted you to have." He smiled as the doctor opened up the package. The small packaged box opened as she removed some of the tape holding the paper in its place and found a small tooth inside the box. She looked at Nathan confused as she held up the small tooth.

"wow... I... Darwin wanted me to have this?" She sort of laughed. She thought the tooth was some sort of gag joke but was still puzzled by it

"Darwin came back from hunting some fish last night and he had a half eaten fish in his mouth. He didn't eat it but came up in the bridge and wanted me to take it. I asked him why was he giving me the fish. Darwin said that the shark took his fish but he got it back from the shark. And I looked at the fish and there was a shark tooth embedded on it. I told him what would I do with this tooth and he said to give it to you. So you remember stories from home." The Captain finished the story as Wendy placed the tooth back inside the small box and placed it in her pocket.

"Strange stories I have to tell everyone. Especially this one." Wendy said as she looked at some of the bags near her. Inside those bags were all the body parts of the doll that had been shot at and torn apart. "I still at times can't believe what happened but... I know I will make some news with this and this time no one will think I am crazy like the first time this happened."

"You are the right doctor to unlock this whole mystery.. you will be missed." Nathan said as he extended his hand for a handshake. Dr. Smith smiled as she preferred to huge the captain. The Launch Bay crew member called out to smith that the launch was ready. The crew helped her with her bags as she waved her goodbyes to everyone and headed down to the launch. As she stepped off the ladder and took a seat at the launch she felt something... strange. As if her work was not done with the seaQuest.. there was a feeling coming over her that asked her to come back. A feeling she did not feel until when she picked up the devilish doll... She shook her head. No.. everything was right now and she knew that the doll was in her bags in pieces. Thank god.

Nathan sighed as he left the Bay and headed down to Lucas' quarters. The past 3 days were hard on the teenager. The first day he didn't want to sleep alone and had Ben staying over with him and the day after that asked to be left alone. The mood swings are normal for a kid his age but he only wished that he would open up more to him so he can at least know whats going on inside his head more.

Nathan knocked on Lucas door before stepping inside his quarters. Nathan almost groan to see all the mess inside the quarters. Pants everywhere and shirts on the ground. He didn't even know if Lucas was somewhere buried in the room or just in.

"Lucas?" Nathan called out to see if the teen was somewhere inside the mess.

"Over here" Called back Lucas. He was laying on the ground messing around with a panel on the ground and holding up a small pair of wire cutters.

"I thought you were eaten by your clothes here." Nathan joked.

"Looks like it doesn't it sir?"

Oh Great.. moody teenager alert. Warning Warning. "well I was wondering that after you clean up your room, that maybe you wouldn't mind playing a game of chess with me tonight?" The Captain invited. Maybe this night was the night that Lucas would try to talk to him about whats troubling him.

"I don't know how to play chess..." Lucas replied.

"Oh yea right. You beat me everytime we play..."

Lucas sat there for a while. He knew how to play Chess?... "Oh.. yea.. sure ok. We will play some chess tonight. Just let me finish what I was doing here..."

"And clean your room young man..."

Lucas grinned.. Youngman... "Yes sir." he replied back as he went back to his work. He waited until the captain was gone before he got up from under the panel. He dusted himself off and sat back at his computer chair. Gosh that was a close one. He had to pretend he was working on something so that the captain would think that he was keeping busy. Lucas laughed at the thought of being a youngman as the Captain had called him. He turned to see Darwin banging on the aqua tube that was near his bed.

"Not Lucas... Bad..." the Vocoder was left on and translated what the dolphin had said. Lucas got up and grabbed the device and threw it towards the tube.

"Not that Bad." Lucas laughed as he sat down at the computer. It was only a matter of time before the whole ship knew what had happened to their dear little Lucas. He began to type in placed he would like to go see and travel. The kid was rich and had plenty of cash in bank accounts and trust funds to have him set for life. His face was dark... sinister eyes and... an evil grin. Soon the whole boat would realize what Lucas had become. NO more was there a teen genius on board. This is what he promised himself... a new life... a new body... a new start...

"Can't keep me down... " Lucas... Charles Lee Ray... Chucky said to himself as he started to laugh...

...Man, Life was good... THE END.

It has been forever since I posted something but I do not forget I have work to finish. Thanks to everyone who still enjoys my work...


End file.
